Tears in Heaven
by maxandkiz
Summary: John and Dean struggle to help Sammy deal with the hardest aspect of life; the death of someone close. Warning: there is a death in the first chapter. Sammy-6 Dean-11
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Title taken from the Eric Clapton song of the same name.

AN- For the purposes of this story, Epipens had not been invented yet. Not sure if they were around in the 80's or not and couldn't find any info on when they were first available on the internet.

Warning: There is a death in this chapter. (not the boys)

Six year old Sammy Winchester dashed out the backdoor of his classroom with his friends Trent and Logan. Running onto the playground the three boys stopped in front of the jungle gym and Trent dropped the soccer ball he was carrying onto the ground. He raised his foot to kick only to stop as their teacher's voice called his name.

"Trent, you boys go away from the playground equipment if you want to play ball." Ms. Marshall instructed pointing to a grassy area at the far edge of the playground.

"Yes ma'am" the boys replied. Scooping up their ball the three friends raced across the playground to the small, empty spot beside the woods.

Trent, a tall dark headed boy with gleaming brown eyes, set the soccer ball down once more. Taking a couple of baby steps back he ran up and kicked the ball to Sammy who dribbled the ball across to the bench before passing it to the smallest member of the group. Tongue stuck out in concentration Logan pushed his sliding glasses back up and readied himself to kick it. Waiting till the last second he raised his foot and kicked with all his might landing on his behind as he missed the ball completely.

"I'll get it!" Trent hollered as he dashed towards the woods after the rolling soccer ball.

"You alright, Logan?" Sammy asked as he dropped down next to his friend. He looked the blond haired, blue eyed boy over searching for any injuries and smiling when he found none. Standing he helped Logan to his feet and then brushed the dirt and grass off his jeans. "You'll kick it next time" he said patting the other boy's back as they started walking. "Dean says you just have to keep practicing if you want to be a good player like he is."

"I practice all the time and I still can't kick the ball." Logan whined. "I'm never gonna get it right."

"Yes, you will" Sam encouraged snapping his fingers as an idea came to him. "Hey, maybe you can come to the park with me and Dean. I bet he could teach you. Dean's the best!"

"You think he would?" Logan asked.

"Sure, he will. Dean's always helping me." Sammy replied stopping at the edge of the woods. Looking over at Trent who was using a stick to search the bushes for his ball the littlest Winchester called, "Did you find it?"

Dropping the stick the first grader leaned down pulling something out of one of the bushes. "I got it!" he yelled holding up his prize. He sidestepped through the bushes heading for his friends. "It was stuck in that…OW!"

"What's a matter, Trent?" Sammy asked hurrying to his friend's side.

Trent rubbed the side of his neck. "A bee stung me." He sniffed.

"Want us to go get Ms. Marshall?" Logan questioned staring at the raised red bump on his friend's neck.

"Don't be a baby." Trent huffed. "It's just a *wheeze* bee sting."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. Taking in his friend's pale, sweaty face and the way he was breathing hard he added, "You don't look so good."

"I can't, *wheeze* I can't br-breathe" Trent gasped out as he dropped to his knees.

"Trent!" Sammy hollered dropping down beside his friend. He grabbed the other boy and helped him lay on the ground before turning to a terrified Logan. "Logan, go get Ms. Marshall now!" he barked. He waited for the little boy to run off and then turned his attention back to his ailing friend. "You're gonna be okay, Trent. Logan's getting Ms. Marshall and she'll make you all better." He soothed as he took Trent's hand in his. Seeing his friend's frightened eyes staring at him Sammy started carding a hand through the boy's hair remembering how the action always calmed him. Sammy mumbled reassurances and stroked his friend's hair long after the boy's wheezing breaths stopped and his lax hand released its grip.

"Ms. Marshall! Ms. Marshall! Come quick! Trent's hurt! He got stung by a bee and he can't breathe!" Logan hollered running up to the teachers sitting on the bench by the school. Grabbing his teacher's hand he started pulling her toward the far end of the playground.

Knowing immediately what the words bee sting and can't breathe meant when combined Ms. Marshall hurried after the small boy shouting out instructions as she ran. "Mrs. Cobb, tell the office that a child is having an allergic reaction to a bee sting and to call an ambulance!" Seeing two of her students sitting at a tiny picnic table eating their snack she called out, "Sarah! Jenny! Go inside and get the blankets from the reading center and bring them to me! Hurry!" Kicking off her heels she raced across the playground to the far corner by the woods. She dropped down beside her two students gasping as she noticed Trent's blue tinged lips and closed eyes. Grabbing the boy's lifeless hand she felt for a pulse. Finding none Ms. Marshall quickly began chest compressions praying that the ambulance would make it in time.

John Winchester slammed the ancient book closed and tossed onto the huge pile on the other side of the table. Rubbing his tired eyes he glanced at the last book and sighed. This latest hunt was turning out to be his hardest one yet. After a week of searching city records and a good number of Bobby Singer's book collection, he was no closer to figuring out what was taking people from their homes at night and ripping them to shreds in a nearby forest. Parts of the case fit the m.o. of several different supernatural creatures but not one was a perfect match. And every day that passed without a successful hunt was another chance for the killer to strike and another life lost. Scrubbing a hand across his beard John stood and walked over to the small kitchen in the house he'd rented four months ago. Snatching up the coffee pot he poured himself another steaming cup. There was something he was missing; he was sure of it. But what? He headed for the table to go over the information once more. Changing directions as the phone rang he set his mug on the coffee table and picked up the phone. "Winchester here" he gruffly answered.

"Mr. Winchester, this is Mrs. Robins at Westell Elementary School." The secretary said. "I'm afraid there was a little incident on the…"

"What did Dean do this time?" John impatiently asked. He didn't have time for this. He glanced over at the mound of research on the table before remembering he was on the phone. He tuned back into the conversation eyes widening as he caught the words 'Sammy' and 'hospital'. "I'm on my way!" he hollered into the phone. Dropping the receiver John snatched his keys off the hook by the door and hurried out of the house. Climbing into the impala he slammed the car and revved the engine. Throwing the gear in drive the Winchester patriarch sped out of the driveway and onto the road leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- Just a heads up. I had unexpected company show up yesterday evening so updates might be a little late this week.

Previously on Supernatural- Dropping the receiver John snatched his keys off the hook by the door and hurried out of the house. Climbing into the impala he slammed the door and revved the engine. Throwing the gear in drive the Winchester patriarch sped out of the driveway and onto the road leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

John Winchester rushed through the sliding doors of the emergency room entrance and over to the nurse's station in the middle of the room. Slamming his hand down on the counter to get the nurse's attention he breathlessly said, "Excuse me, I'm looking for my son. The school called and said he was being brought here."

"His name sir?" the young blonde asked.

"Sammy, Sammy Winchester" John replied.

The nurse typed a few words into the computer at her station, grabbed a clipboard, and turned back to the worried father. "Yes, your son is being seen by a doctor in exam room six. If you'll just take a seat in the waiting room over there, I'll let the doctor know you're here so she can come out and talk to you when she's done. Why don't you fill out the paperwork while you wait? I'm sure you won't have to wait long."

"Look Ms., I'm not going to sit on my…" Hearing his name called John stopped mid-sentence. Spinning around he saw his son's teacher shakily standing at the doorway of the waiting room. Hurrying over he took Ms. Marshall's arm, led her to a row of chairs, and helped her sit down. Taking a seat beside her John plucked a couple of tissues out of a nearby box and handed them to her. He gave her a moment to compose herself before demanding answers. "Ms. Marshall, what happened to Sammy? Is he sick? Did he get hurt on the playground? What happened to my son?"

"Mr. Winchester, please calm down. Sammy's alright. I think he's just in shock after what happened." The teacher told him.

John let out a relieved breath as the horrible scenarios he'd been dreaming up disappeared from his mind. Wondering what could have possibly happened at school to freak his youngest out enough that a trip to the hospital was warranted he asked, "What did happen?"

"We, we went outside for recess and everything was fine. Sammy and his friends, Trent and Logan, took the soccer ball out to the grassy part of the playground and they were kicking the ball to each other." Ms. Marshall explained. "And then Trent got stuck by a bee. I, I didn't know he was allergic; it wasn't on his information sheet and his parents hadn't said anything about it. I'm not sure they even knew he was. Anyway, by the time I got down there Trent had already stopped breathing. I did CPR until the paramedics got there but it was too late. There was nothing they could do. Sammy sat with Trent the whole time holding his hand and telling him he would be alright. He wouldn't let go of Trent's hand, not even after the paramedics got there and he wouldn't respond to any of us either. Sammy just kept rocking and telling Trent he'd be okay. The medics said he was in shock. They covered him in a blanket one of the children had brought to me and put him in the ambulance, too. I didn't want him alone so I had another teacher cover my class and I rode here with him."

John felt like he'd been sucker punched. The one thing he'd never wanted his baby to experience had happened and he wasn't there to stop it. All he could do now was try to help Sammy deal with his friend's death. He just hoped he could do a better job this time around. He had failed with Dean; he refused to fail again. He was going to make sure his youngest came out of this alright. Scrubbing a weary hand across his face John made his decision. He'd call in another hunter to take over his case. Sammy needed his daddy and his boy was more important than any hunt. Looking back at the distraught woman at his side he gave her a half smile as he patted her hand. "Thank you for staying with him Ms. Marshall." John said.

Hearing footsteps approaching they both glanced over to the doorway as a middle aged woman in a lab coat came into the room. "Is there a Mr. Winchester in here?" she called into the fairly crowded room.

Standing John quickly strode over to the short, plump woman. "I'm John Winchester" he greeted shaking the offered hand. "How's my son?"

"Mr. Winchester, I'm Doctor Austin." She said. "I've been treating Sammy since he came in. I know you're probably anxious to see your son so how about I fill you in while we walk?"

"Thank you" John replied following the doctor out of the room and through the double doors at the end of the short hall. "How's my son? Is Sammy alright?"

"Physically Sammy is going to be fine. We've been treating him for shock and he's responding well." The doctor assured him. Stopping at a closed curtain she put her hand out to stop the Winchester patriarch from going in.

"But?" John prodded knowing there was more.

"I'm worried about Sammy's emotional state. When he was brought in, he curled into a ball on the exam table and hasn't moved since. He hasn't responded or even looked at anyone." Dr. Austin explained. "I've called a child psychologist and asked for a consult. I just need your okay and she'll…"

"No" John gruffly stated.

"But sir, I don't think you understand the problem" the doctor argued.

"I understand perfectly, doctor." John angrily fired back. "My son doesn't need some quack screwing with his head. Sammy's big brother and I will get him through this. We don't need your help. Now I'd like to take my son home so if you'll move your hand."

"I really think he should stay…"

"Not happening" the hunter growled. "You said he was fine physically so there's no reason for him to stay here. Now move your hand or I'll move it for you." Snatching the newly released curtain he yanked it back and walked into the cubicle heart breaking as he took in his baby boy curled into himself on the huge exam table. Seeing Sammy's hands come out from under the sheet and reach for him John swiftly made his way to the table and scooped his youngster's up smiling as his son wrapped his arms and legs around him. "Its gonna be alright Sammy" John assured his son before kissing his forehead. Turning he stomped out of the room refusing to even glance the doctor's way. Unsure whether or not the doctor would attempt to stop him from leaving he quickly walked through the double doors and down the hall heading for the sliding doors that led outside. He stopped as a man blocked his way. He looked over the slightly shorter man before asking, "You got a problem?"

"Yeah, I got a problem alright. Your kid's the problem! My Trent was a good kid! He never got in trouble; never caused any problems. He and Logan played together every day without so much as a skinned knee. And then your kid shows up and suddenly there's trouble around every corner. And now they're telling me my boy's dead; that a bee sting killed him! Well I'm not buying it! Sammy boy there had something to do with it! I just know it!" the man angrily replied. "What'd you do, huh? You stab him with a stick or something? Tell me what you did, you little freak!" He grabbed Sammy trying to pull the boy away from his father as he continued to accuse Sam of killing Trent.

Stunned John kept a firm hold on Sammy as he backed away from the enraged man. His hands itched to knock the man flat but he couldn't do that without loosening his hold on his son. And there was no way that was going to happen. Lifting a foot he kicked out connecting with the grieving father's knee forcing the man to let go. Backing up until his back hit the nurse's station John watched as first two then three security guards struggled to bring the man under control.

After a brief skirmish, they finally managed to detain the smaller man. As soon as they had everything under control, one of the guards looked over at John. "You plan on pressing charges?" he asked.

John glanced over at the grieving man and his wife and shook his head. He knew what it felt like to lose a loved one; how you wanted to hold someone responsible whether it was their fault or not. Sammy just happened to be a convenient target. John was sure that anger would be transferred to the teacher, the school, and maybe even the child's doctor before it was over. It had with him. He had blamed anyone and everyone for what happened to Mary; at least until he talked to Missouri and learned the truth. No, that family was going through enough right now and he wasn't about to add to it. Besides, he was going to have his hands full dealing with Sammy. He couldn't handle a court case on top of that. Hugging his shaking son just a little closer to him John whispered reassurances to Sammy as they walked out the sliding doors to the parking lot where the impala was waiting. Without a moment's thought the father opened the driver's door and climbed inside with his precious bundle still in his arms. Sitting Sammy down beside him he wrapped one arm around his baby and pulled out of the lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing. The song at the end is "When the Children Cry" by White Lion.

Previously on Supernatural- Sitting Sammy down beside him he wrapped one arm around his baby and pulled out of the lot.

SPN

John pulled up in front of Westell Elementary and cut off the engine with a sigh. He hated bringing Sammy back to the place where the accident that traumatized his little boy had occurred but it couldn't be helped. He had to pick up Dean before his eldest got wind of what had happened on the playground and freaked out. He couldn't handle two terrified boys; he had his hands full trying to deal with just one. Glancing down at his silent son the Winchester patriarch gently ran a hand up and down Sam's arm frowning at the trembling he felt. He needed to get Dean and get his boys home now. Throwing open the door John scooped up Sammy and climbed out of the car. He quickly strode across the porch and in the front doors of the building. Cradling his youngest in his arms he walked through the small lobby and into the school's office. The worried father went up to the counter and nodded at the secretary's greeting. "I'm here to pick up my son Dean Winchester. He's in Mrs. Meyers room." He told the short haired young woman as he snatched up the pen lying on the counter and signed his son out.

The twenty four year old brunette swiveled her chair around to the long intercom switchboard and swiftly pulled down a tiny metal lever. Then pressing and holding a red, circular button on one end of the board she loudly spoke into the microphone. "Mrs. Meyers, please send Dean Winchester up to the office with his things. He's leaving." Releasing the button she waited for the teacher's answer and then wheeled back around to face John. "Dean's on his way, Mr. Winchester." Mrs. Robins said as she stood. She walked around the desk and patted Sammy's back. "Hi, Sammy. Are you feeling better, sweetie?" Seeing the usually bubbly little boy flinch and bury his head in his father's shoulder she looked up at John. "Is Sammy going to be alright?" she softly asked. "You know, we have a wonderful counselor on staff here. She's been working with children for over ten years now and all the kids love her. I'm sure she'd be happy to help Sammy deal with what happened."

Seeing the worry clearly written on the young lady's face the Winchester patriarch gave her a slight smile. "Thanks for the offer but Sammy's going to be just fine. Dean and I will make sure of it." He assured her.

"Okay" Mrs. Robins replied. "Just call me if you change your mind. It'll be…"

"Dad, do we hafta go now! We were just starting…" Dean grumbled as he bounded into the room. Catching sight of the state of his little brother the older boy's expression changed from annoyance to worry in a split second. "Dad, what's wrong with Sammy? Is he sick?"

"I'll explain later, Dean." John hedged as he placed a hand on his eldest son's shoulder and started steering him out the door. "Let's get home first." Getting a quiet 'okay' in reply he followed Dean to the door before stopping and turning back to the secretary. "Oh, Mrs. Robins, you might want to send someone to pick up Ms. Marshall. She was pretty upset when I was there."

"Thank you, Mr. Winchester. I'll do that." Mrs. Robins said.

John nodded at the secretary and then walked out the door and back across the lobby. Getting outside he quickly led the way to the impala. He waited for Dean to open the back door and climb inside before leaning down to hand his youngest to his big brother. Grasping Sammy under his arms he attempted to pass him to Dean. He froze as his son whimpered and tightened his death grip on his dad. "Change of plans, Dean." John said as he straightened back up. "We're all riding in the front today." Seeing his eldest leap over the seat John shut the back door. Dean's gymnastics showed him just how worried the older boy was about his brother. He would have had a stroke if Sam had done that. The kid was certain that the impala was going to be his one day and he didn't want anyone messing up his "baby". He kinda reminded John of the man that had talked him into buying the car in the first place. Shaking his head at the memory the Winchester patriarch adjusted the precious bundle in his arms and dropped into the driver's seat. Slamming the door he revved the engine and tore out of the driveway.

Ten incredibly silent and tense minutes later the classic Chevy pulled up to their house and the small family clamored out. They walked the few steps to the front door.

John swiftly unlocked the door and went inside being careful not to disturb the salt lines. Tossing the keys in the direction of coffee table he headed straight for the old wooden rocking chair by the stone fireplace. Thanking his lucky stars that the owner had taken one look at Sam and decided to leave the rocker for them the young father sat down in the chair and settled his youngest in his lap. The Winchester patriarch took the tattered blue blanket and teddy bear that appeared in front of him. Smiling at his eldest son he placed the stuffed animal in his baby's arm before wrapping the boy in the blanket. He carded a hand through Sam's hair as he slowly rocked back and forth. Feeling the trembling begin to lessen John did the one thing that had always soothed his sons; he started to sing smiling as Dean quickly joined in.

"Little child, dry your crying eyes how can I explain the fear you feel inside"

The two sang the song over and over until Sammy's breathing finally evened out in sleep. They went through the song once more to insure the little boy wouldn't awaken. John then slowly stopped rocking and carried his son to the couch. After laying his youngest on the couch and spreading the blanket over him, he motioned for Dean to follow him into the kitchen. Taking a seat at the table he ran a weary hand down his face.

"Dad?" Dean softly called as he dropped in the chair beside his father. "Dad, what's going on? What happened to Sammy?"

"There was a, umm, accident at school, Dean. Sammy and his friends were playing on the playground and one of the boys, Trent, got stung by a bee." John explained. "Turns out the kid was allergic to bee stings. He had a severe reaction. They called the ambulance but it didn't get there in time."

"Trent's, he's d-dead?" Dean stammered recalling the excited little boy that had met them at the front of the school that morning.

"Yeah" John replied. "And Sammy saw the whole thing. His teacher said he stayed with Trent; wouldn't let go of his hand even after the paramedics got there."

Dean looked down at his hands as he processed the fact that little kid he'd joked with that morning was gone and from something as innocent as a bee sting. The older brother gasped as a thought suddenly hit him. "Dad! Dad, what about Sammy? Is he allergic to bees, too? What do I do if he gets stung? It won't kill him too, will it?" he questioned.

"Whoa! Calm down Dean!" John said. He pulled his oldest son off the chair and wrapped his arms around him. "There's no reason to think Sammy is allergic to a bee sting, Dean. You're not." He assured his son. "Look, I don't know if there's some test the doctors can do to see if he's allergic to a sting but I'll find out. With all the moving around we do he's bound to get stung sooner or later. I'm actually kinda surprised he hasn't been already."

"Can we keep him inside till you find out about the tests?" Dean asked. "You know, just to be on the safe side?"

"Don't think you'll have to worry about that right now, champ." John replied. "Think we have a bigger…" the rest of his statement was drowned out as a terrified scream sounded from the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- Sorry its short but its been snowing a good part of the day and I wanted to make sure I got something up while I could.

Previously on Supernatural- "Don't think you have to worry about that right now, champ." John replied. "Think we have a bigger…" the rest of his statement was drowned out as a terrified scream sounded from the living room.

SPN

Dean's chair clattered to the floor as he leapt to his feet and raced across the room intent on getting to his distressed sibling. With his father hot on his heels the eleven year old ran to the doorway separating the kitchen from the living room and started through it. Turning the corner he fell backwards as his little brother barreled into him sending both boys to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Quickly recovering from the tackle Dean sat up and pulled Sammy into his lap. "Shhh, Sammy, shhh" he soothed as he wrapped his arms around his crying sibling. "Everything's gonna be okay, Sammy. I'm here now."

John silently watched his eldest son comfort and calm his younger sibling. He smiled as Sammy's shaking began to lessen and he melted into his big brother's embrace. Knowing that the position Dean was sitting in had to be hurting his back John gave his son a few more minutes to work his magic and then stepped in. Coming up behind his boys the Winchester patriarch leaned down and gently scooped both his children up. He carried them over to the couch, sat down, and settled Dean in his lap as Sammy continued to cling to his big brother. Resting back against the couch the worried father wrapped a comforting arm around both of his sons.

Dean gently rubbed his little brother's back as he murmured reassurances over and over to the troubled boy. Smiling as Sammy's cries began to taper off and the trembling ended he racked his brain for a way to make his sibling okay again. Remembering that movies always made a sick Sam feel better, Dean decided to give it a try. He shifted slightly and leaned down so he could see Sammy's eyes. "Hey, Sammy, you wanna watch a movie? We could put in one of those new ones that Pastor Jim sent us." He offered.

"That's a good idea, Dean." John agreed. "Why don't you go pick one out for us?"

"Okay dad" Dean replied. He carefully wiggled out of his father's lap and hurried over to the small wooden shelf by the television. Kneeling down he gazed at the handful of videos wondering which one would be best in this situation. He immediately discounted Old Yeller and The Cowboys knowing that they would only make things worse. Spying The Black Cauldron video he quickly pulled it out. Now this was a movie they'd both enjoy. It had swords and a boy fighting supernatural creatures for him. But it also had an adorable little furball named Gurgi that Sammy would…Dean quickly placed the video back on the shelf as an image of the furball lying dead came to mind. That was definitely not something his little brother needed to see. Looking over the movies he pulled out the Winnie the Pooh video with a sigh. The movie was stupid and boring to him but Sam liked it and that was all that mattered right now. Pulling the video tape out of the box Dean reached over and turned on the TV. He popped the video in the player and then walked back to the couch. Seeing Sammy lying on the couch with his head in John's lap Dean sat down on the other end and scooted over pulling his brother's feet into his lap. He ran a hand up and down his sibling's arm as the movie started.

A couple of hours later a very frustrated Dean dragged himself off the couch and slowly trudged across the room to the television. The movie idea had failed miserably. Sammy hadn't spoken or moved the whole time the show was on. He hadn't even giggled and jumped around when Tigger came bounding onto the screen. Sighing Dean punched the stop/eject button on the VCR. Grabbing the video tape he shoved it back into its case and tossed it on the shelf. Then he turned the TV to a cartoon show and turned to go back to the couch. He stopped as movement outside the window caught his eye. "Uhh, dad" he called as he stared at the cars pulling in their driveway. "I think you should see this."

"What is it, Dean?" John asked from his spot on the couch.

"There's cars parking in our front yard." Dean explained. Watching as the car doors opened he let out a relieved breathe. "It's Mrs. Hackett and Logan and some others. I don't recognize them."

Shifting into hunter mode John patted Sammy's arm before standing up. "Dean, stay with your brother." he ordered as he marched to the front door. Opening the door a fraction of an inch the oldest Winchester was surprised to see several women walking up to the house with dishes and containers in their hands. Thinking that the ladies must have the wrong house he stepped out onto the porch. "Evening ladies." He greeted.

"Good evening, Mr. Winchester" Mrs. Hackett replied as she came up the stairs. "How's Sammy? Is he doing alright?"

"Sammy's going to be just fine. He's just a little shook up right now." John told the group. "Ummm, Mrs. Hackett, I don't mean to sound rude but why are you all here? And what's with the dishes?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you boys aren't from around here." Janice Hackett apologized. "You see here in the South we take care of our own. When a tragedy like this happens, we make sure the affected families don't have to worry about anything. We fix food, clean the house, do whatever needs to be done to make things easier for the families."

"But that still doesn't explain why you're here. Trent's family is the one that you should be taking care of, not mine." John pointed out.

"Some of us are at Trent's house already. But we knew you and Ms. Marshall would need us too. So we split our group up between the three places. Our group is here to help you with whatever you need." Janice clarified. "We will understand if you'd rather be left alone though. You and your boys are probably not use to having a lot of women around the house. But please accept the food we brought for you. Let us at least do that much for you."

John looked from one lady to another in surprise. He honestly didn't know what to say. He'd never had anyone do something so thoughtful for his family, not even when Mary had been killed. Opening the front door he stepped aside and motioned the group inside. Feeling a tug on his pants leg he glanced down smiling at the tiny boy gazing up at him. "Hey there, Logan." He said ruffling the little boy's hair.

"Mister Winchester, is Sammy all better? Can I play with him and Dean?" Logan asked.

Kneeling down beside the little boy John put a hand on the child's shoulder. "Logan, I don't think Sammy's up to playing right now." He told him. "He's not feeling too good."

"Can I see him? I promise I'll be really quiet." Logan solemnly replied.

John thought for a moment before grinning. "Sure kiddo" he agreed as he picked the tiny boy up. "Let's go see Sammy. You might be just what the doctor ordered." Hoping he wasn't making a big mistake John turned and walked into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- I had several people wondering about the ladies and whether or not John was wise to let them in. The ladies are harmless. We really do that in the South(at least where I live).

Previously on Supernatural- Hoping he wasn't making a big mistake John turned and walked into the house.

SPN

"Boys look who came to see you!" John called as he walked in the door.

"Hey Logan" Dean greeted scooting over a little to make room for his brother's friend. He smiled as his dad tossed the small boy into the air before depositing him on the couch.

"You boys behave yourselves now. No drinking or cussing or making volcanoes and blowing up the living room." John teased.

"Daaad" Dean whined rolling his eyes.

"Deeean" John whined back. He chuckled as he dodged the pillow Dean launched his way. "Looks like somebody needs some practice his aim."

Wanting to join in the fun Logan quickly snatched up the pillow on his side of the couch and threw it as hard as he could. "I did it! I hit him, Dean!" he shouted when the pillow smacked the Winchester patriarch in the stomach.

"Way to go, dude!" Dean cheered. He high fived the youngster before pulling the little boy in for a one armed hug. Giving his dad a thumbs up for the "stumble" that stopped his father from getting out of the way of Logan's throw Dean grinned. The grin dropped however as John held up the two pillows and started towards them. Eyes widening at the evil smirk on his dad's face the eleven year old turned to his partner in crime. "Uhh, Logan" he whispered, "I think we're in trouble."

Making it to the couch John pelted the boys with the pillows being careful not to hit Logan's glasses. After a brief tug of war with Dean, which the older Winchester lost, the now weaponless hunter resorted to his most fearsome attack of all; tickling. He grabbed Dean and Logan tickling them mercilessly until both boys were breathless. Letting the two laughing boys go John glanced down at his youngest and sighed. He had really hoped playing Sammy's favorite game would get a reaction from his son but his baby remained still and quiet. Getting up from his crouched position by the couch John decided to leave Sammy in Dean and Logan's hands for a little while. Maybe they'd be able to break through the wall the kid had put up. Besides he needed to check on the ladies in the kitchen. The last thing he needed was one of them finding Bobby's books or his weapon's stash. He ruffled the boys' hair earning an indignant glare from Dean before heading for the kitchen. "You guys behave now." He called over his shoulder.

Logan's big blue eyes followed John as he walked to the doorway and then slid over to Dean. "Your dad is so cool!" he exclaimed. "I wish he was my daddy." He quietly whispered.

'You don't know the half of it.' Dean thought as he resettled his little brother. Cocking his head to one side as Logan's whispered words sunk in the older Winchester asked, "Doesn't your dad play with you?"

"Nuh uh" Logan replied dropping his gaze to his lap. "My daddy doesn't live with me and mommy anymore. He has a new family now. I don't like going to their house."

"Why not?" Dean curiously asked. He couldn't imagine somebody not wanting to be with their dad.

Logan sniffled as his hands began playing with the hem of his shirt. "Daddy don't like me no more. He's mad cause I gotta wear glasses. He says I make him look bad. When I go to his house, he don't do nothing but yell about mommy and call me names. And he lets the big boys pick on me and hit me. He says I'm a cry baby when I try to tell on them and he says I need to toughen up."

"Logan, who are these boys? And how old are they?" Dean calmly inquired. He wanted to know whose ass he'd be kicking later.

"Dave and Paul are Ms. Jamie's sons. Dave is ten and I think Paul is twelve." Logan told the older boy. "Daddy makes me call Ms. Jamie mom when I'm at his house. Mommy says I don't have to call her that if I don't want to. But daddy gets really mad if I don't."

"Logan, you don't need to worry about that anymore. Dad and I will have a talk with your dad and get everything straightened out for you." Dean said getting a nod from John who was still standing in the doorway. "Okay?"

"Really?" Logan asked.

"You bet!" Dean assured the youngster grinning at the look of relief on the little boy's face. He just wished his brother's problems were so easily solved.

"Thanks Dean!" Logan hollered. Leaning down to look Sammy in the eye he said, "You were right, Sammy. Dean's the best big brother ever!" He waited frowning when his friend didn't respond. Worried he glanced up at Sam's older brother for help.

"It's okay Logan. Sammy just doesn't feel like talking right now." Dean explained as he carded a hand through his little brother's hair.

"I know. Mommy told me Sammy was really sad cause of what happened at school." Logan replied.

Wondering why Logan didn't sound upset Dean asked, "Did your mom tell you what happened?"

Logan solemnly nodded. "Uh huh, she said the bee made Trent really sick and that he died and went to Heaven." He recounted. "But she said he'll be okay there. She said my nana would watch out for him now. She's in Heaven, too."

Not wanting to upset the little boy Dean bit back the response that came to mind. Instead he pasted on a smile and lied through his teeth. "Your mom's right, Logan. I bet your nana will take good care of Trent." He agreed.

"Yeah, nana called me and Trent were her two darling boys." Logan told them. "You don't have to be sad Sammy. Nana will take care of Trent until he comes back home."

Dean cringed. No wonder the kid wasn't upset. He thought Trent was gonna come back. He didn't really understand what dead meant; that it was a forever thing. Needing to change the subject Dean motioned to the kitchen. "Logan, what's with all the food and stuff?" he asked.

"Oh, mommy and her friends fixed food so your daddy wouldn't have to." Logan simply explained. "And mommy even let me get Sammy a present to make him feel better. It's right…Oh yeah, Mommy's got it!" The six year old jumped off the couch and raced towards the kitchen. Stopping at the doorway he spun around to face Dean. "Be right back!" he hollered before turning and disappearing through the open doorway.

SPN

John leaned against the counter eyeing the ladies warily as they bustled around his kitchen doing a little of everything. While a couple of the women were setting out enough food to feed an army, others were washing the dishes, sweeping the floor, and there was even one cleaning out the refrigerator. Shaking his head the Winchester patriarch made his way through the flurry of activity to the opposite side of the room where Mrs. Hackett was unwrapping an enormous bowl of potato salad. "You ladies have certainly outdone yourselves." He complimented. "I don't think I'll need to buy anymore food for a very long time."

"I know it seems like a lot, but I bet it won't last long, not if your boys are anything like Logan." Janice said with a laugh. "That boy eats more than boys twice his size. I don't know where he puts it."

"Sammy's like that. He eats almost as much as Dean but he doesn't seem to be growing as fast as his brother did." John told her. "He'll catch up eventually. My friend's younger brother was a scrawny little thing when he was young. Then when he hit the teenage years, he seemed to grow over night. The runt ended up being several inches taller than his big brother."

"I keep telling Logan he'll get taller but I don't think he believes me." Mrs. Hackett sighed as she took the foil off the green bean casserole.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Logan shouted as he rushed into the room. "Can I give Sammy his present now?"

"Logan, what did mommy say about inside?" Janice scolded.

"You said to use my inside voice, not my playground one." Logan repeated.

"That's right. Sammy's not feeling well. He doesn't need you shouting." She pointed out.

"I'm sorry mommy." Logan apologized. "I just forgot."

"That's okay baby. Just remember to be quiet from now on, alright?" Mrs. Hackett asked. Getting a nod she smiled. "Sammy's present is right over there by the door. You can give it to him but he's probably not going to want to play right now."

"It's okay, mommy." Logan said as he picked up the plastic bag. "Dean and me can just talk if Sammy doesn't wanna play yet."

Intrigued John put a hand on the little boy's shoulder. "Hang on there, Logan. I'll go with you." He suggested. "I'm just in the way here anyway."

"Mr. Winchester, you're not…"

"It's John, and I know. I just want to check on Sammy and this is a good excuse to go in there." He whispered. "Oh, and by the way, you and Logan are staying for supper." Seeing Janice about to object he added, "I won't take no for an answer."

"Okay, thank you" Janice agreed. Ignoring the stares of the other women in the room she smiled at John before turning back to her work.

SPN

"Sammy" Logan hollered stopping as he recalled his mom's scolding. Lowing his tone of voice he said "I mean Sammy, look what I got you." Sitting on the couch beside the Winchester brothers Logan pulled a long rectangular box out of the bag. Holding it so the boys could see the front he added, "Do you like it?"

"Mousetrap! Cool!" Dean excitedly whispered. "Look Sammy, Logan got you Mousetrap!"

"Mousetrap, huh? Isn't that the game Sammy's been bugging me about?" John asked curiously looking at the box.

"Yeah" Dean agreed. "He's been talking about it ever since he played it Trent's h…"

Seeing his son's guilty expression John ran a hand across his face. "It's okay Dean" he told his oldest whose expression seemed to drop even more. Deciding a distraction was needed the hunter glanced at the game box smiling at the contraption on the front. Knowing that would definitely interest his oldest he said, "Hey boys, why don't you take the game to the table over there? You two have time for a game or two before we eat."

Dean gazed longingly at the game before shifting his attention to his upset little brother. "I don't wanna leave Sammy, dad." He replied shaking his head.

"Sammy will be fine, Dean. I'll watch him." John assured his oldest son. "You and Logan go ahead and play."

"But…"

"No buts Dean" John warned. "Go play with Logan."

"Yes sir" Dean reluctantly agreed. He shuffled after the younger boy. Taking a seat at the table he took the offered box and ripped the plastic off it. Opening the lid he pulled out the instructions skimming them before setting the paper aside and helping an excited Logan set up the game.

John went over and took the stack of books off the table to give the boys more room to play. He hauled them back to his bedroom for safe keeping and then hurried back to the living room. Taking a seat on the couch beside Sammy he absentmindedly ran a hand up and down his son's arm while he watched Dean and Logan start to play.

Mrs. Hackett walked into the room a few minutes later and quietly made her way to the couch. "Mr, I mean John, do you think you could come into the kitchen for a minute?" she hesitantly asked. "We've had a little problem with the sink."

"Sure" John replied. He leaned down and kissed Sammy's forehead before standing and following Janice into the kitchen.

Half an hour later

John tightened the coupling nuts on the pipes under the sink and then scooted out from the cabinet. Standing he turned on the faucet and washed his hands.

"Thank you again for getting my ring, Mr. Winchester." A tall brunette named Trish excited said. "I usually take it off before I wash dishes but I guess with all that's happened, I forgot. I'm so sorry you had to stop what you were doing because of me."

"It's alright ma'am. It was the least I could do after everything you ladies have done for me and my boys." John assured her. He frowned as a way too happy Janice came up to him.

"Mr., ummm John, you've got to come see this." She whispered motioning for him to follow her.

Curious he quickly dried his hands and strode over to the doorway where the young mother was waiting for him.

Putting a finger to her lips Mrs. Hackett nodded toward the other room.

John stepped up beside Janice and gazed in the direction she indicated. His mouth dropped open as he caught sight of Sammy standing in the middle of the room. He started forward only to be stopped by a hand on his chest.

"Watch" Logan's mother mouthed.

Turning back to the living room the anxious father stood still watching as his youngest slowly inched his way across the room until he was standing beside the table. John held his breath as Sammy silently stared at the other boys. "Come on, come on, you can do it, buddy." he mumbled willing his baby boy to snap out of it. And then it happened; Sammy opened his mouth and whispered, "Can I play, Dean?"

AN- The part about Logan thinking Trent would come back came from my class years ago. About two weeks after one of my students died, the kids started asking when he was coming back even though our counselor had come in and explained what happened to them. My niece did the same thing when she was about five and wanting to know where her grandpa was. She kept asking why he couldn't come back or she couldn't visit him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- Not much happening in this one. Thought the boys deserved a little break before it hits the fan.

Previously on Supernatural- John held his breath as Sammy silently stared at the other boys. "Come on, come on, you can do it, buddy." he mumbled willing his baby boy to snap out of it. And then it happened; Sammy opened his mouth and whispered, "Can I play, Dean?"

SPN

Dean stared at his little brother in shock for a moment before breaking out in a grin. Scooting over into the chair next to his he patted the now empty seat. "Sure kiddo" Dean cheerfully stated. "Logan and I were just about to start a new game, right Logan?"

"What?" Logan asked gazing down at their half finished game. Glancing from Sammy to Dean he quickly caught on. "Oh, yeah right. We're doing a new game." He reached into the box pulling out a blue mouse. "Here you can be the blue one cause blue's your favorite color."

"Thanks" Sammy softly said as he slid into the chair. Placing his mouse down on start he watched as Dean set up the board once more. Taking the die his brother handed him the youngster tossed it onto the board and picked up his mouse.

"Thank God" John murmured from the doorway. Running a weary hand across his face he sagged against the doorway. Sammy was talking; his baby was no longer locked in his own mind. Everything was going to be okay now.

Wanting to give John some time alone Janice quietly backed away. Turning she walked over to the counter and picked up the platter of fried chicken. She took the plastic wrap off the top and set a fork beside the dish. Seeing that all the food was now ready Ms. Hackett searched through the cabinets for cups. Finding them in the last cabinet she checked she took five down. Remembering that Sammy and Dean had both liked the Kool aid she'd made last time they visited her house Janice fixed three cups of the fruity drink. She filled the last two with sweet tea adding a slice of lemon to each. Picking up the two cups she turned startled to find her friends right behind her.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you." Patty apologized. "We just wanted to let you know we're heading out now. Tell Mr. Winchester if he needs anything else, to just let us know."

"You two have fun now." Cindy whispered giggling at the embarrassed look on Janice's face. "And call me when you get home. I wanna hear all the juicy details."

"Cindy" Janice hissed blushing. "You're awful!"

"I know" Cindy proudly stated as she followed the other ladies to the back door. Stopping at the doorway she leaned over and whispered, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Cindy, there's nothing you wouldn't do." Janice replied.

"Exactly. Now go get'em tiger." Cindy said patting her friend on the arm.

Janice shook her head as she watched the others walk around the side of the house and out of sight. That Cindy was really something; forever hunting for the perfect man. And if even half her stories were true, having a great time while she's at it. In fact, Janice was a little surprised that Cindy hadn't hit on John the second she saw the man. With his rugged good looks and killer smile he had to be a ten on her perfect man scale. Of course the fact that he had two little kids and lived in a shabby little house had probably turned her off. The girl definitely liked the high life. Oh well, Cindy's loss just might be her gain. Setting down the glasses Janice closed the door. She then picked the drinks back up and walked over to John who was still quietly watching the boys. "John" she called, "supper's ready. Why don't you come fix the boys' plates so they can play a little longer?"

"Okay" John agreed reluctantly turning his attention away from his boys. Taking the glass of tea he took a quick sip before putting the glass on the counter and picking up a couple of paper plates. He swiftly filled both plates with the delicious smelling food. Adding a fork and spoon to both the Winchester patriarch turned to find Ms. Hackett staring at him curiously. Looking down at the plates he could easily see why. Grinning sheepishly John held up one of the plates. "Dean doesn't eat vegetables if he can help it." He explained. "And after everything that's happened, I'm not about to fight him on it tonight."

Janice chuckled. "I know the type. My older brother was that way. He always said green stuff was for cows and rabbits, not people. My mom kept telling him to eat his vegetables or he wouldn't grow big and strong but he just turned up his nose. He got paid back for it in the end. Jackson's the oldest of all my brothers and sisters but he's also the shortest."

"Bet he wished he'd listened to your mom." John said as they headed out of the kitchen.

"Oh yeah" Janice agreed. "You should have seen his face when his younger brother passed him in height. It was priceless!"

"I'll bet" John replied. Going over to the small table he nudged Dean's arm. "Clean off the table, boys. It's time to eat." He instructed smiling at the chorus of "Aww dad". "You can play after you eat boys. Now hurry up and clear off the table before I eat all the food myself."

Jumping into action at the threat Dean swiftly dismantled the game throwing the pieces in the box as he went. Seconds later he tossed the last of the game pieces into the box and set it on the floor behind him. Taking the plates from his dad he carefully set one in front of Sammy keeping the other for himself. Licking his lips at the wonderful aroma he glanced down at his plate and stuck out his tongue at the mass of vegetables covering his food. Grabbing Sammy's plate he swiftly switched the two around before his little brother or anyone else noticed. Eager to chow down Dean reached down to grab his chicken leg only to be stopped by his dad's hand. Glancing up he saw his father shake his head at him before asking Ms. Hackett to say grace. Rolling his eyes Dean managed to stay quiet and still while Logan's mom went on and on and on. Finally after what felt like years later she said "amen" and his dad released his hand. Snatching the chicken off his plate Dean happily tore into his food relishing each and every bite of the home cooked meal. As he ate he kept an eye on his little brother frowning as his brother mostly pushed the food around his plate eating very little. Not wanting to make Sammy sick by forcing him to eat Dean decided he'd let it go for now. But come tomorrow the kid was gonna eat something whether he wanted to or not.

After everyone had had their fill, John sent the boys into the other room to play while he and Janice cleaned up. He set the empty glasses in the sink and tossed the paper plates in the trash and then helped Ms. Hackett cover all the leftovers and place them in the refrigerator. Once that was done the two went into the living room to find the boys playing keep away with one of the pillows from the sofa. Jumping into the middle of the game John seized the pillow as it flew through the air. "Time for a rematch boys." He announced tossing the pillow to Janice. "Grown-ups against the kids."

"What's the prize?" Dean inquired.

"Winners become the pillow fight champions and losers have to do the winners chores for a week." John explained. "Sound fair?"

"Oh yeah!" Dean cheered snatching a pillow off the couch and grinning mischievously. "Hope you're ready, old man 'cause you guys are going down!" With that he let the pillow fly smacking his father in the face.

"You're on!" John fired back taking off after his son. The next few moments were filled with laughter as the pillows flew. Both sides scored hits on the other as the battle raged on. The fight was evenly matched and neither side seemed to be able to get an upper hand. But then a half hour into the game everything changed. John stumbled over Dean's leg sending him crashing to the ground. Sammy and Logan wasted no time crawling on top of the downed man and pelted him until he finally surrendered ending the game.

"We won! We won!" Sammy and Logan shouted as they danced around the room.

"You sure did, champ" John conceded as he dropped onto the sofa beside an exhausted Janice. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun with his boys.

Janice glanced at her watch and sighed. "Logan honey, it's getting late. We have to go." She reluctantly announced.

"Aww mom, do we have to? We were just starting to have fun?" Logan whined. "Can't we stay a little longer? Please?"

"I'm sorry sweetie but we can't. You've got school in the morning." She reminded him. "But maybe we can come back and visit again. If it's alright with Mr. Winchester, that is."

"I think that's a great idea." John agreed as he picked up Logan and tossed him in the air. Setting the boy back on the floor beside his mom he added, "You guys are welcome here anytime."

"Thanks Mr. Winchester! I had a great time!" Logan beamed. He followed his mother to the door. "Bye Sammy! Bye Dean! See you later!" he called before running out to their car.

John watched Ms. Hackett and Logan drive away before shutting the door. Turning he smiled at his boys who were wrestling on the floor. "Alright boys. Time for baths and then lights out." he instructed. "Dean, start on your homework while I help Sammy get his bath."

"Yes sir" Dean glumly replied. Grabbing his book bag off the floor he slowly trudged over to the table and took a seat.

"Come on Sammy, let's get you in the tub." John said holding out his hand.

"Daddy!" Sammy whined. "I can take a bath by myself."

Mentally cheering at his little one's protest John pretended to look hurt. "Okay" he dejectedly sighed. "You go take your bath by yourself. I guess you're too old to play tub wars anyway."

Dean had to stifle a chuckle as his little brother ran up to his dad and all but dragged him down the hallway. Their dad hadn't played tub wars with Sammy since he was four. Heck he had only helped the kid bathe a handful of times since then. He guessed Trent's death and Sammy's reaction had scared their dad more than he let on. He knew losing one of them was his father's biggest fear, and this accident had reminded them both just how quickly their world could change. They could just as easily have been the grieving family. Beating back that thought Dean glanced toward the hallway. He'd give his dad and little brother a little time together. But if they weren't out of there by 8:30, he was going in. After all his dad wasn't the only Winchester that needed some reassuring.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- He'd give his dad and little brother a little time together. But if they weren't out of there by 8:30, he was going in. After all his dad wasn't the only Winchester that needed some reassuring.

SPN

Dean quickly undressed and jumped into the shower. Standing under the warm spray he grabbed the soap and hurriedly started scrubbing. He needed to be in the room with Sammy before the little guy fell asleep. He wanted his little brother to know he was there for him. Throwing the soap back onto the dispenser Dean picked up the shampoo and washed his hair before stepping back under the powerful spray. Once he was clean the eleven year old shut off the water and climbed out of the tub. Grabbing his towel off the floor he dried himself off, threw on his pajamas, and raced over to the sink rushing through the rest of his nightly routine. Finishing in five minutes flat Dean set his toothbrush in the holder and hurried down the hall to the room he shared with his brother. He walked into the room freezing as he took in the two empty beds. Worried that something had happened while he was showering the preteen ran down to his father's room. Walking in the open door he smiled at the sight that greeted him. Seeing his dad put a finger to his mouth and nod down at his sleeping sibling Dean nodded his understanding. He tiptoed up to the bed and gazed down at his sleeping brother. "Night Sammy" he whispered kissing his younger boy's forehead. "Night dad" he softly said as he turned and headed for the door.

"And just where do you think you're going?" John quietly called from his position on the bed.

"Umm, to bed?" Dean replied.

"Get over here, sport" the Winchester patriarch ordered grinning at his eldest's surprised look. He pulled back the blankets on the other side of the bed. "We're having a sleepover tonight."

Dean snuck back over to the bed and carefully climbed on pulling the blankets up to his waist. Turning on his side he propped his head on one hand and stared over at his father. "A sleepover, dad? Really?" Dean questioned raising an eyebrow at the notion. "We gonna braid each other's hair, too?"

"Naw, I thought we'd just paint our nails and stuff." John squealed in a high pitched voice. Chuckling at his son's shocked expression the Winchester patriarch leaned over and ruffled the boy's hair earning himself a scowl. "What? You think you're the only one in this family that can be sarcastic?"

"Well yeah. You're dad and dads aren't supposed to be sarcastic." Dean reasoned. "I think it's in the dad's handbook or something."

"Huh, I must have missed that chapter." John replied before turning serious. "Look Dean, we both know that we won't be getting much sleep tonight. I just figured it would be easier on everyone if we all slept in the same bed. Besides, I don't know about you but I definitely don't want to spend half my night running up and down the hall."

"You think Sammy's gonna have nightmares about what happened?" Dean asked with a yawn.

"That and probably some about bees attacking you and me too. There's no telling what your brother's mind will dream up. The kid's got one heck of an imagination." John replied as he brushed Sammy's hair out of his face. "Now come on, let's hit the hay. We may as well get some sleep while we can."

"Okay" Dean agreed. He rolled over onto his back wiggling around until he was in a more comfortable position. Throwing a protective arm around his little brother's waist he closed his eyes. "Night *yawn* dad" he whispered.

"Night Dean" John softly called out smiling at the answering snore. Looking over at his two sleeping boys he sighed. He had spent so much time trying to protect his children from the supernatural creatures out there that he'd neglected to see the more normal dangers. It could easily have been Sammy dying from a bee sting instead of Trent. He didn't even know if his youngest would have a reaction to a sting. He'd never thought about it before. He'd been so caught up in the hunt for Mary's killer that he'd forgotten that he needed to protect his boys from the everyday childhood illnesses and accidents. Hell, he'd even let their immunizations go once Sammy got in school. Well, that was all about to change. He was going to get Sammy tested for allergies and then both boys were going to catch up on any immunizations they'd missed. Promising himself to be a more vigilante father from now on John settled back against the bed and closed his eyes quickly falling asleep.

SPN

Dean shuffled into the kitchen the next morning and dropped into a chair. Yawning loudly he gazed up at his father. "Dad, do I *yawn* really have to go to school today?" he asked. "I barely got any *yawn* sleep last night."

John stuck a spoon into the bowl of cereal he'd poured and set it in front of his son. Taking a seat in the chair across from Dean he picked up his coffee mug and took a sip. "Sorry champ but you don't have a choice. That big test starts today." He told his eldest. "So you're going at least till lunchtime."

"But, but it's not that important! I could make it up." Dean protested shoving his breakfast away. "You're not being fair! Sammy's class has to take the test too and he's not going."

"Your brother's in no shape to be going anywhere Dean. He was up half the night crying." John pointed out. "Besides, Sammy's still traumatized by what happened on the playground yesterday. I'm not sure what being at school or even seeing the playground would do to him. And I'm not gonna chance him coming across a picture of a bee on that test and freaking out."

"I didn't think about that." Dean muttered staring into his bowl of cereal. "But what about Sammy? What if he needs me and I'm not here?"

"Sammy will be fine till we get you at lunch. I'll make sure of it. Look, I know you don't wanna leave your brother right now, Dean. But I think we need to keep things as normal as we can for Sammy." John explained. "And that starts with you going to school and taking that test."

"Alright dad, I'll go." Dean agreed. Scooping up a spoonful of cereal he shoved it in his mouth. "Just promise me you won't take him outside." Getting a nod in reply the preteen snatched up his glass downing his juice in one gulp. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve he cocked his head to one side as a thought came to mind. "Dad, what are you and Sammy gonna do while I'm gone?"

"Well, the first thing I'm going to do is find a clinic or doctor's office that does allergy testing and get your brother an appointment. After that, I don't know. I'll just play it by ear." John decided. Hearing a horn honk outside he went to the living room window and pulled back the curtain. "Time to go, Dean. Your ride's here!" he called.

Dean dumped his bowl and glass into the sink and hurried into the living room. Snagging his book bag off the couch he threw it over his shoulder and walked up behind his dad. "What ride, dad?" he asked straining to see around his father.

"You're riding with Janice and Logan today, sport." John informed his son. "I called her this morning and asked her to stop by and pick you up so we wouldn't have to try to take your brother outside."

"Good thinking, old man." Dean praised patting his dad on the back. Ducking the swat aimed for his head the boy walked to the door. He reached for the doorknob only to have his hand knocked away as a small body rushed by him. Stunned by the sudden act Dean glanced up to see his little brother standing in front of the door arms flung out to the sides effectively blocking his way. "Sammy?" he muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- Thank you all for your patience. I finally got back home late yesterday and I'm working hard on getting caught up.

Previously on Supernatural- Stunned by the sudden act Dean glanced up to see his little brother standing in front of the door arms flung out to the sides effectively blocking his way. "Sammy?" he muttered.

SPN

Sammy placed his hands on both sides of the door as he gazed wide eyed up at his big brother. "Don't go outside, Dean! Please?" he begged. "You can't go out there! The bees are gonna sting you!"

John slowly walked over and knelt beside his oldest. "Sammy, its oof!" John grunted as his youngest barreled into him knocking the hunter onto his behind.

"Daddy, tell Dean he can't go!" Sammy pleaded fisting his hands in his father's shirt. "Make him stay inside! Please daddy? Dean can't go out! The bees will get him and he'll go away like Trent and mommy and I don't want him to go away!"

Unable to stand his youngest son's cries John wrapped his strong arms around Sammy pulling him in close. Settling on the floor the worried father rubbed soothing circles in his baby boy's back as he slowly rocked back and forth. "Shhh, it's alright Sammy. Daddy's got ya." He whispered. Feeling a hand on his arm he glanced up to see Dean standing beside him.

"It's okay Sammy. I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you." Dean softly said as he carded a hand through his little brother's long, chestnut hair. Dropping onto his knees the older boy continued to quietly mumble reassurances to his sibling smiling as Sammy slowly began to calm down cries tapering off to the occasional whimper.

"You okay now, Sammy?" John asked. Feeling Sam's head nod against his shoulder he gently shifted his son a little so he could look his youngest in the eye. "Sammy, I know you're worried about Dean, but you don't have to be. Dean's not allergic to bee stings. He's been stung several times and nothing happened."

"But, but what if a, a different kind of bee st-stings him and, and he's allergic to it and he, he…"

"Seeing his little brother getting himself worked up again Dean quickly intervened. "Sammy, that won't happen." He firmly stated. "See all bee stings are the same. It doesn't matter what kind of bee; if you aren't allergic to one, you won't be allergic to any of the others. Isn't that right, dad."

"Dean's right, kiddo." John agreed even as he made a mental note to check that fact. "Besides, Dean's class has that CRCT test today so they won't even go outside this morning. And we're picking him up after lunch so he won't get to go out in the afternoon. The only time he'll be outside is to go to the car and the school."

"And I'll run the whole way. Those bees won't have a chance to catch me." Dean added.

"Promise?" Sammy asked turning his puppy dog eyes on his big brother.

"I promise Sammy" Dean swore crossing his heart.

"You okay with Dean going now, champ?" John asked. "Cause he's going to be late if he doesn't leave soon."

Sammy ran a hand down his face like he'd seen his daddy do and cocked his head to one side. "Will you put your jacket over your head and run really fast?" he questioned.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his little brother's logic Dean sighed. "Sure kiddo" he agreed.

"Okay" Sammy hesitantly whispered.

"Thanks Sammy" Dean said. Standing he grabbed his book bag and slung it over his shoulder once more. He ruffled his sibling's hair before heading to the front door. "Be good for dad, shrimp. I'll see you soon."

Wanting to keep his youngest from freaking out again John scooped his son into his arms and carefully stood. He hurried to the window drawing back the curtain so Sammy could see Dean run across the lawn and hop into Janice's car. He stayed at the window until the car pulled away and then walked over to the old wooden rocker. Taking a seat John settled Sammy in his lap before snagging the remote off the nearby table and turning on the television. Finding a cartoon he tossed the remote on the couch and slowly started rocking as he softly hummed an old lullaby. He smiled as his little one quickly fell back to sleep. When he was sure Sammy wouldn't awaken, John gently carried his son over to the couch. He laid his youngest down covering him with the blue blanket from the back of the couch. The Winchester patriarch kissed Sammy's forehead and then headed over to the other side of the room.

Grabbing the phone off its cradle he tiptoed into the kitchen. Glancing down at the list of doctors and clinics he made that morning he swiftly dialed the first number. Getting a busy tone he hung up with a sigh. He punched in the next number only to find that the doctor only saw adults. Three numbers later he was starting to get frustrated. This was turning out to be harder than he thought. Deciding he needed to take a quick break the young father trudged over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. After a few sips of the strong brew, he was ready to tackle the list again. Picking up the phone once more John punched in the next number on his list. "Yes, this is John Winchester. I'm looking for a doctor that performs allergy tests on children…you do?...Is there any way I could get an appointment for my son today? I know it's late notice but this is kind of an emergency. Sammy watched his friend die of an allergic reaction yesterday and he…oh, you did?...10:30?, that'd be wonderful!...just a quick question. How do you test for allergies?...uh huh…could you not mention the needle part to my son? He's terrified of needles…thanks…oh, one more thing! Are there any clowns anywhere in the building?...yes, he is…Thank you, that would be great…yes ma'am, we'll see you at 10:30…Thank you again. Bye."

Breathing out a sigh of relief John replaced the phone and glanced over at his peacefully sleeping son. A few hours from now he would know what if anything Sammy was allergic to and then he could finally quit worrying, so much.

SPN

John pulled into the clinic parking lot and shut off the engine. "You ready to go, sport?" he asked smiling at his blanket covered son.

"Yes sir" Sammy replied from deep within his blanket armor.

Shaking his head John opened the door before reaching over and scooping his youngest up. He climbed out of the impala and rushed up the stairs and into the clinic entrance. Shutting the door behind him he ignored the stares thrown their way as he walked up to the desk. Peeling the blanket off Sammy the Winchester patriarch lowered the little boy to the floor before signing them in. Taking the offered clipboard he took Sam's hand and walked into the waiting room. John took a seat in one corner of the room and began filling out the forms as his six year old sat quietly beside him. After quickly scribbling in the required information, he picked up his baby boy and headed towards the desk stopping as Sammy's name was called. Turning he strode over to the far door where a young nurse was waiting for them. He followed her down a corridor to the last room on the right.

"If you'll just take a seat inside, someone will be right with you." The nurse informed them.

John walked into the brightly colored room and bit back a groan. _"It just had to be Barney."_ He thought as he sat Sammy on the exam table. Feeling Sammy trembling he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's okay. There's nothing to be scared of, kiddo. There's no needles here." He assured his youngest.

"Good morning, gentlemen" an older red headed nurse called as she walked into the room and right up to the table. "I'm Nurse Clara and I'll be conducting Sammy's allergy test." She shook John and Sammy's hands before going over to the counter and pulling out several boxes. Coming back to the table she set the boxes behind her patient and then turned her attention to the scared child in front of her. "Okay honey, I need you to take your shirt off for me."

"Why?" Sammy hesitantly asked.

"Well, because I need a lot of room to test for lots of different things and your back's the biggest spot there is." She explained mentally adding, _"And because you can't see what I'm using."_

"Oh, okay" Sammy replied. He slowly pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to his dad. Seeing the nurse putting on a pair of gloves he frowned and asked the most important question of all. "Will it hurt?"

"No honey" Nurse Clara fibbed. "You might feel itchy if you're allergic to something but this isn't going to hurt." Noticing the frightened wide eyes staring at her she smiled and pulled out her red marker. "Alright now the first thing we need to do is draw some boxes on your back so I can keep track of everything. Would you like to try my marker? I bet your daddy wouldn't mind if you drew something on his hand."

Sammy bit his lip as he glanced at the marker. Finally curiosity got the better of him and he took the marker from the nurse. Pulling the cap off the littlest Winchester took his dad's hand and drew a square carefully watching his father's face for any sign of discomfort. Seeing none he placed the tip of the marker on his own hand and drew a smiley face laughing as the tip tickled him.

"See, that didn't hurt, did it?" Nurse Clara asked as she reclaimed the red marker. Getting a shy "no" in return she ruffled her patient's hair. "Alright then let's get started." Walking around behind the little boy the forty something nurse quickly drew the boxes needed for the tests. Laying the marker down Clara opened the box taking out the allergens and lancets she would need. "Okay Sammy, you're going to feel a wet spot on your back now." She warned before carefully placing a drop of the first allergen in a box. Grabbing a lancet she quickly scratched the skin to introduce the allergen into the skin's surface.

Sammy gasped. "Daddy, she scratched me!" he hollered flinching away from the nurse's hands.

"It's okay Sammy. It's part of the test. You're alright." John told his son. Taking Sammy's hand in his he tried to comfort his son as the nurse continued the testing. Deciding a few pricks later that the hand holding wasn't working the father jumped up on the table beside his son and after motioning for the nurse to wait a moment, settled the little boy in his lap. Smiling as Sammy leaned into him John wrapped his arms around him being careful not to disturb the testing sites. He held Sammy as the nurse administered prick after prick slowly filling up the marked boxes. Half way through the test John felt Sammy's arms begin to move. Catching the wayward appendages he looked down at his squirming son. "What's wrong, Sammy?" he asked.

"It itches" Sammy miserably replied as he tried to pull his hands out of his father's grasp.

Glancing down at his son's back John noticed a raised red bump in one of the boxes. "What's that one?" he inquired.

"Pecans" the nurse simply replied. "I'm afraid it's going to be hard to keep him away from those. Pecan trees are everywhere around here."

Filing that information away for later use John nodded. "Can you give him something to make it stop itching?" he asked.

"Not right now. We need to see just how bad the allergy is." Clara regretfully said as she continued her work. "But I promise I'll put something on it as soon as I can."

"Thanks" John muttered before focusing his attention back on his son. "Hang in there Sammy. She's almost done, just a few more to go." He whispered looking down at his son's pale face and frightened eyes. "Sammy? Sammy, what's wrong?" he worriedly asked.

"C-can't, can't br-br-eath" Sammy gasped.

AN- For anyone interested, there's a short video on msnbc(dot)com about the funeral. Just click on nightly news and scroll down the video list until you see World War II airmen laid to rest.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- "C-can't, can't br-br-eath" Sammy gasped.

SPN

Hearing Sammy struggling for breath Nurse Clara dropped the lancet she was using and jumped into action. Rushing to the door she slammed her hand down on the red button beside the light switch, grabbed the emergency cart, and hurried back to her patient. She twisted the valve on the small oxygen tank turning on the oxygen flow before snatching up the child sized mask and turning to the exam table. Stepping up beside Sammy Clara raised the mask to the little boy's face frowning as the youngster buried his head in his father's chest. Knowing time was of the essence she called on the boy's father for help. "Mr. Winchester, you need to lay Sammy down on the table so I can help him!" she instructed. Getting no response from the terrified father the nurse grasped the man's chin and forced him to look at her. "John you've got to lay Sammy down on the table! Please, I need you to let me help your son!"

Blinking John stared at the nurse for a moment before looking back down at his baby boy who was struggling to breath. Nodding his understanding the Winchester patriarch slid off the table, pried Sammy's hands and legs from his body, and gently laid the six year old on the exam table. Gazing down into his boy's wide frightened eyes John gave him what he hoped was a comforting smile. "Its okay, Sammy. You're gonna be just fine." He whispered trying his best to calm his panicked son. Ignoring everything going on around him he kept his eyes on Sammy mumbling about things they would do in the days to come. He was so focused on Sam that he didn't hear the door slam open or the pounding of feet as a horde of medical personnel stampeded into the room. He only noticed the group of doctors and nurses when he was unceremoniously shoved out of the way. Hitting the wall John angrily turned intent on getting back to his son. Taking a step towards the table he suddenly found his way blocked by Nurse Clara and a younger nurse. "Get outta my way." He growled.

"Mr. Winchester, you need to stay out of the way so the doctors can work on your son." The younger of the two told the worried father.

"But Sammy…"

"Sammy will be fine, John." Clara assured laying a comforting hand on the eldest Winchester's arm. "Doctor Brinks is the best pediatrician in the state. He'll take good care of Sammy. I know it's hard to see your son hurting but you need to stay back and let him do his job." Seeing the young father's shoulder slump Clara took him by the elbow and led him the few steps to the chairs by the window. Gently pushing him to sit the older woman took a seat beside him offering support to the scared father.

John allowed the nurse to guide him to the chairs choosing to keep his eyes on the medical personnel surrounding Sammy. He watched as the crowd worked on his boy yelling out numbers and orders the entire time. Closing his eyes he prayed pleading for the God he didn't believe in to not take his baby boy.

SPN

Several tense minutes later the swarm of doctors and nurses began to disperse leaving the room a few at a time. Within seconds the only person still tending to Sammy was a tall, gray haired doctor with a long salt and pepper beard. The doctor adjusted the mask on his sleeping patient's face and then turned and walked over to the shell shocked father. Rolling a metal stool over he took a seat in front of John and extended his hand. "Mr. Winchester, I'm Dr. Chuck Brinks, the doctor assigned to Sammy." The older man greeted shaking the father's trembling hand.

"How, how's Sammy?" John stammered puppy dog eyes begging the doctor for good news.

"Your son's going to be just fine, Mr. Winchester" Dr. Brinks assured the younger man. "Sammy experienced a severe allergic reaction known as anaphylactic shock but we were able to administer the medication he needed to stop the attack."

"So he'll be alright now? I can take him home?" John questioned glancing over at his youngest.

"Actually, we'll need to keep him here the next four or five hours for observation. I'm not expecting any problems but I want to make sure he's okay when he wakes up and that he doesn't suffer a second attack." The doctor explained. "Barring any complications you should be able to take him home sometime this evening."

John ran a weary hand across his face as he tried to get his thoughts together. There was so much he needed to know that he wasn't sure where to begin. After a quick internal debate, he decided to start with the hardest question first; the one he was terrified to hear the answer to. "Doc is that, is that what happened to Sammy's friend Trent?" he asked hoping that he was wrong about the answer.

"You're talking about the young boy that died yesterday?" Dr. Brinks inquired. Getting a soft 'yes' the doctor solemnly nodded. "I can't really comment on that case because I wasn't the attending physician at the hospital. But I do know this morning's paper said it was anaphylaxis."

"So Sammy could have died?" John whispered already knowing the answer.

"Yes" Chuck replied. "If Sammy had had that attack somewhere else, he would have died before he could get to the hospital."

"But you don't have to worry about that, Mr. Winchester." Clara broke in sending a glare the doctor's way. "Now that you know about Sammy's allergy you can take steps to prevent another attack."

John leaned over setting his elbows on his knees and rubbed his beard. "It was the pecans that caused this, right?"

"No sir. While Sammy is allergic to pecans that is not what caused the anaphylaxis. That was caused by shellfish." The doctor informed him.

"Okay, so I just don't buy any fish or take Sammy to any seafood places and he'll be safe." John concluded letting out a relieved breath.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, Mr. Winchester." Dr. Brinks declared. "There are many foods on supermarket shelves that contain trace amounts of seafood. And that trace is all it would take to send Sammy into anaphylactic shock. This attack was caused by a tiny drop and you saw how fast and hard it hit him."

"So, how do I protect him then?" John asked heart racing at the thought of Sammy accidently ingesting the deadly food.

"There are a few things you can do. First and foremost you can read the ingredient labels on all food you buy. If you go out to eat, ask the waitress to make sure there's no shellfish in the food you order and that they don't use the same grill or pans they cooked seafood in for cooking his meal." Chuck ticked off. "There's also a new medicine, called an Epi pen, that just came out about a week ago. It's an epinephrine autoinjector that delivers a measured dose of epinephrine. I'll write you a prescription for one before you leave."

"Thanks, doc" John said frowning as another thought crossed his mind. "What about my oldest? Does Sammy being allergic mean that Dean is, too?"

"Not at all. Your older boy may not be allergic to the same things as Sammy. Most siblings don't have the same allergies." Dr. Brinks explained. "There's no way to tell without testing him."

"Could you test him today?" John anxiously queried.

"Of course, Mr. Winchester. We'll be more than happy to test him while you're here." Doctor Chuck agreed as he stood to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go check on some other patients. Do you have any other questions before I go?"

"Umm yeah" John replied. "Can I use your phone? I need to call a friend to pick up my son."

"Go right ahead. Just dial nine to get a line out." The doctor instructed. He walked over to the door and grabbed the handle. "I'll be back in a little while to check on Sammy. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask one of the nurses."

"Thank you Dr. Brinks for everything" John gratefully said walking over and shaking the older man's hand.

"No thanks necessary. I'm just glad you brought Sammy to get tested now instead of after an attack. I wish more parents were as proactive as you." Chuck praised. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see to my other patients."

"Certainly" John replied. Going back to the exam table he glanced at the oxygen mask relaxing as it consistently fogged up. Taking the edge of the thin sheet covering the sleeping child he pulled it up to his little boy's chin before gently tucking it around him. Leaning down he kissed Sammy's forehead. "Sweet dreams, buddy" he whispered. Assured that his baby was resting peacefully John turned and crept over to the counter on the far wall. He picked up the phone punching nine for an outside line and then quickly dialed. "Janice, this is John Winchester. I need a favor."

SPN

Dean quietly followed Mrs. Hackett into the doctor's office and up to the front desk. Glancing around the outer office and waiting room he was a little disappointed to not see or hear his little brother. He'd hoped the doc had finished with Sammy before they got there so they could turn around and leave. _"Guess I'm stuck sitting in the waiting room." _He glumly thought. Hearing Mrs. Hackett call his name he looked up and politely answered, "Yes ma'am"

"The nurse said to go over to that door and she'll take us to Sammy and your dad." Janice told the middle Winchester. Taking Logan by the hand she led the way to the door where a grandmotherly nurse was already waiting for them. Stepping into the long hallway Mrs. Hackett nudged both boys ahead of her as they followed the nurse down to the room John and Sammy were in.

The gray haired nurse took the group down to the last set of doors before stopping. Turning she bent down in front of Dean and Logan giving the two a smile. "Alright now sweeties, you need to be big boys for me and walk into the room and take a seat. Your brother's sleeping so you need to be quiet as a mouse." Nurse Kate instructed. "I know that's hard but two big boys like you can handle it. And guess what? If you're really good, I'll have a treat for you when you leave."

It took everything Dean had not to roll his eyes at the woman in front of him. He hated when people talked to him like he was two. Biting his tongue to keep from telling her exactly what she could do with her treat he gave the nurse a smile and followed Mrs. Hackett and Logan into the exam room. Dean shut the door and turned to survey the room. Surprised to see no doctor and Sammy sleeping the older brother walked over to his dad confusion clearly written on his face. "Dad, is Sammy done? Can we go now?" he asked.

John tossed the magazine he'd been reading aside with a sigh. "Afraid not, kiddo." He simply replied hoping that would satisfy his eldest.

"What? Why not?" Dean questioned dropping into the chair beside his father.

'_I should've known.'_ John thought shaking his head. Bracing for the explosion to come the hunter placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Well, for one thing the doctor's going to come back in a little while and test you for allergies." John informed his son. Seeing Dean open his mouth to protest he held up his hand. "You don't have a choice, Dean. I need to make sure you're not allergic to anything."

Dean opened his mouth stopping at the fear he saw in his father's eyes. Gasping as things finally fell into place he glanced over at his little brother. "Something happened to Sammy, didn't it?" Dean asked already knowing the answer.

John nodded. "He had a reaction to one of the allergens; bad enough that he couldn't breathe." He explained leaving out the he could have died part.

"Oh my, is he alright?" Janice questioned.

"The doc says he's going to be fine." John assured the others. "He just wants to watch him for a little while."

"Are you sure?" Dean quietly asked staring at his little brother.

"I'm positive" John confidently said. "The doctor assured me that Sammy will be up and running rings around us in no time." Hearing a knock on the door the Winchester patriarch looked up just as Dr. Brinks entered the room. He watched intently as the physician checked on Sammy. "How is he?" he whispered once the doctor turned his way.

"Sammy's doing just fine." Dr. Brinks stated as he walked over to the small group. "Well, well, who do we have here?"

"Dr. Brinks, this is my older boy Dean and that's Sammy's friend Logan and his mother Janice." John introduced.

"Nice to meet you all." The doctor said before turning his attention to his patient's older brother. "So Dean do you have any questions before we start your allergy test?"

"Just one. Do I hafta go in another room to do the test?" Dean asked. "Cause I can't leave right now. Sammy needs me."

"We can do the test in here. In fact you can stay right where you are." Chuck told the boy.

"Great, I'll do it then." Dean replied.

"Like you had a choice" John muttered earning him a scowl from his eldest.

"John, I think Logan and I are going to head on out. I've got a few errands I need to run before the visitation tonight." Mrs. Hackett explained.

"Mommy, I can't go yet." Logan whined. "Dean might need me to hold his hand like you did when they tested me."

"Go ahead with your mom. I'll be okay little dude." Dean said smiling at the Sammy like logic.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Logan questioned.

"Naw, I'm good. Nothing can hurt me." Dean bragged.

"Hey Logan" John called out, "I've got something you can help me with."

"Really?" Logan excitedly asked as he rushed over to his friend's dad. Climbing into the man's lap he looked up grinning from ear to ear. "What do you want me to do, Mr. Winchester?"

"Well" John began running a hand across his face in mock thought, "I'm planning on taking the boys for a picnic at the park tomorrow and I want to play some games with them after we eat. But I don't know that many outside games. You think you could make a list of games for us to play, Logan?"

"Yes sir!" Logan squealed. "I can make a big list cause I know lots of games they can play!"

"Good, I knew you were the perfect man for the job." John praised ruffling the boy's hair. "Oh, and there's one more job I need you to do. I need you to help me talk your mom into you guys coming with us."

"Can we mom? Can we please?" Logan begged.

"Honey, I'm sure Mr. Winchester doesn't…"

"The boys and I would love to have you and Logan join us." John offered. "Come on, what do you say?"

"Please say yes Mrs. Hackett." Dean added. "I promised Logan and Sammy I'd play soccer with them yesterday after school and we didn't get a chance to play."

"Yeah mom, please!" Logan chorused.

"Okay, okay, you guys win." Janice surrendered. "We'll all go to the park tomorrow."

"Yea!" Dean and Logan shouted. Remembering they were supposed to be quiet they quickly clamped their hands over their mouths both gazing over at the exam table as Sammy whimpered in his sleep.

"I got him" John whispered. Hurrying over to the table he reached down and carded a hand through Sammy's mop of hair smiling as his youngest settled back down. Leaning against the table he continued the comforting motion as he watched the doctor begin testing Dean. He just hoped Dean's testing turned out better than Sammy's. He didn't think he could go through that again.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- "I got him" John whispered. Hurrying over to the table he reached down and carded a hand through Sammy's mop of hair smiling as his youngest settled back down. Leaning against the table he continued the comforting motion as he watched the doctor begin testing Dean. He just hoped Dean's testing turned out better than Sammy's. He didn't think he could go through that again.

SPN

Walking through the doorway of their rented home Dean leaned back against the heavy wooden door holding it open so his dad could get into the house without having to disturb his sleeping brother. As soon as his dad shuffled past the preteen quietly shut the door and locked it before trudging over to the couch and plopping down on one end. Taking a sip of his soda he kicked his shoes off with a yawn. "Dad, are you sure Sammy's okay?" Dean questioned. "He's sleeping an awful lot."

"Sammy's fine Dean. You heard the doctor. He's just exhausted from not sleeping last night and the allergic reaction." John explained. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Okay, if you're sure" Dean halfheartedly agreed. Slurping down the last of his root beer he tossed the empty cup into the wastebasket across the room softly cheering when it hit the rim and bounced into the plastic can.

Shaking his head at his older son John set Sammy's prescription bag on the small burgundy colored end table beside the couch. "Dean, I'm gonna change Sammy into his pajamas and put him to bed." He advised his eldest. "I want you to take the epipens and put one in the first aid kit and the other in Sammy's book bag. Then make sure all the doors and windows are salted."

"Wait a minute dad. We need to wash those red lines off his back. I don't think he needs a reminder of what happened at the doctor's." Dean pointed out. "I'll get a washrag while you get his pajamas."

"Good idea, champ. A flashback is the last thing your brother needs right now." John replied starting for the hall.

Smiling from the unexpected praise Dean raced to the bathroom. He was back moments later washrag, soap, and towel in hand. Taking a seat on the couch he fidgeted impatiently while he waited for his father and brother to return.

SPN

John one handedly scoured the boys' dresser for Sammy's favorite pair of pajamas. He wanted his youngest to feel comfortable when he finally did wake up. Glancing down at his boy he sighed. All this sleeping was worrying him too. But he knew the doctor was right; Sammy was just plain exhausted. Truthfully the events of the past couple of days had drained all of them, a fact that had become blaring obvious earlier in the evening when they went to a fast food place to get dinner. They had been so worn out and preoccupied by the earlier events that none of them had remembered Sammy's clown phobia until it was too late. They hadn't even thought about McDonald's mascot being a clown when they stopped at the restaurant not to mention not seeing all the signs announcing character night. John and Dean had just walked into the place with Sammy in tow, ordered their meals, and took a seat. It wasn't until Sammy started screaming that the two older Winchesters realized their mistake. John had scooped up his baby boy and raced out of the restaurant as fast as he could but the damage had already been done. It had taken a long time of rocking, back rubbing, and reassuring his youngest before the panic and tears had ended and the little guy had hesitantly dug back into his food. All they could do now was try to make it through the night without any nightmares. Yeah like that was gonna happen. After all, Sammy's subconscious had a wealth of horrible memories at its disposal. Between Trent's death, the allergy attack, and the clown the boy was sure to have a whopper of a nightmare or two. Heck with Sammy's vivid imagination John wouldn't be surprised if his mind combined all his fears creating an unusual creature like maybe an evil grinning clown with a stinger that chokes kids. Pushing that bizarre image out of his head the Winchester patriarch pulled his son's Thundercats pajamas out of the drawer and shuffled out of the room. He had more important things to do right now, like getting a certain someone dressed and tucked into bed. He'd deal with the nightmares when and if they appeared. Hefting Sammy up a little higher he slowly walked down the hall and into the living room taking a seat beside his eldest. The young father carefully removed Sammy's shirt and settled his son against his chest. "Alright Dean, I'll hold him while you wash off the ink." John softly instructed.

Grabbing the washcloth off the rickety coffee table Dean squirted a drop of soap onto the rough blue rag and squeezed it between his hands until it was covered in soapy bubbles. The older brother then started gently rubbing it over Sammy's back. Noticing that the lines weren't fading he scrubbed harder wincing when his brother whimpered. He continued to scrub applying more pressure with each pass until every last red line disappeared. Dropping the wash cloth Dean snatched up a clean towel and softly dried the littlest Winchester's back. "All done dad" he whispered glancing at his weary father in concern. "Why don't I put Sammy's pj's on and put him to bed while you take a shower?"

"Thanks but I've got it bud. You go ahead. I'll get in when you're done." John replied as he picked up the character filled night shirt. Slipping Sammy's right arm in the sleeve he called out, "Dean make sure you get all that crap off your back."

"Yes sir" Dean answered. Not wanting his little brother out of his sight for long he hurried down the hall to their bedroom. Snatching his white t-shirt and black pajama pants off the bed and a clean pair of boxers out of the drawer he ran across the hall to the bathroom. He turned on the taps before stripping off his clothes and climbing into the tub. After closing the shower curtain, the eleven year old swiftly scrubbed himself clean making sure to get rid of every last red line. Deciding he had done a good enough job Dean turned off the shower and hopped out of the tub. Taking a towel off the rack he ran it over his body and then tossed it aside. Throwing his pajamas on he finger combed his still dripping hair before snatching up his toothbrush and running it over his teeth a couple of times. He shoved the brush back in the holder and glanced in the mirror. Satisfied that he would pass his dad's scrutiny the middle Winchester dashed out of the room and down the hall. Stopping at the living room entrance Dean smiled at the sight of his father sprawled on the couch with Sammy sleeping on his chest. Standing quietly in the doorway he stared at the tranquil scene for a few moments. He hadn't seen his family like this in a long time; not since the day a four year old Sammy had gotten home from the hospital after a nasty bout of pneumonia. Seeing his sibling shiver Dean tiptoed over to the couch. Taking hold of one end of the blue blanket that was on the back of the sofa he carefully settled it over his sleeping family members. Knowing he needed to check the salt lines he started for the door jumping as a hand grabbed his wrist. Glancing down he found himself looking into the bright green eyes of his dad. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." He quietly apologized.

"It's okay. I needed to get up anyway. If I stayed on this lumpy thing, I wouldn't be able to move in the morning." John told his eldest. Tossing the blanket aside he slowly sat up as he adjusted his hold on Sammy. "Did you put the epi pens up yet?"

"I was just about to." Dean answered picking up the prescription bag. Taking out the twin boxes he grimaced recalling the doctor's instructions.

Noticing his son's expression John frowned. "What's wrong, Dean?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about that video the doc showed us." Dean said shuddering at the thought of doing that to his brother. "I don't think I can do that to Sammy. He hates needles."

"Dean, if Sammy does have another attack, you use that epi pen on him. No hesitating, understand?" John ordered.

"But dad…"

"No buts Dean! You hesitate, Sammy dies!" John growled stressing the word dies. "You will use that pen!"

"D-dies? Sammy could, could die? But, but I thought you said the attack wasn't that bad; that he just had a little trouble breathing?" Dean asked his voice rising with each word.

Seeing his eldest beginning to panic John rushed to reassure his son. "Dean, Dean calm down son. It's okay. Your brother's not going to have another attack. You and I will make sure of that." he soothed pulling Dean into a hug. "We'll keep him away from the things he's allergic to and we'll let all our friends and his teachers know his allergies too. And if by some chance he does have an attack, we'll give him the shot and he'll be fine."

"But what if he has an attack and we don't have an epi pen with us?" Dean worriedly questioned.

"That's why we're putting one in his book bag. It's gonna go wherever he goes." John informed his oldest. "Sammy will never be without a pen, okay?"

Dean thought for a minute then nodded. "Okay" he agreed.

"Good" John sighed. "Now let's get you and your brother to bed so I can get a shower."

"Dad you do realize it's not even eight o'clock yet, right?" Dean quipped.

"Yeah, but I also know that you two didn't get enough sleep last night." John reminded. "Besides, we have a big day planned tomorrow and I don't want you falling asleep half way through."

"Me? I'm not the one that fell asleep on the couch a minute ago." Dean fired back with a smirk.

"At least I didn't conk out in the car with a half eaten fry in my mouth." John teased ruffling his son's hair. "Now come on let's get sleepyhead here in bed."

Nodding his head Dean stood and followed his dad down the hall past the bedroom he and Sammy shared and into John's room. He waited for his father to get Sammy settled on the huge bed before climbing up next to his sibling. Sliding under the covers he turned onto his side and rested his head on one arm. Yawning he blinked sleepily watching his dad move quietly around the room.

Glancing over at his sleeping boys John couldn't help but smile. He'd known Dean wouldn't last long. Walking over to the bed he gently pried Sammy's book bag out of Dean's hand and set it on the floor. He then pulled the blanket up around both boys before leaning over and kissing their foreheads. "Night boys" he whispered. Grabbing his clothes he quietly left the room leaving the door open just in case.

SPN

John sighed as the warm water massaged the sore muscles in his back and neck. The close calls the past forty-eight hours had really done a number on his body. His head was pounding, his muscles ached, and his stomach was tied in knots. He was emotionally and physically drained. Swaying suddenly the young father leaned against the shower wall and closed his eyes. _"Guess I should have eaten something today."_ He thought. Pinching the bridge of his nose he took several slow deep breaths willing away the dizziness. He had to pull himself together; his boys needed him. He had to be strong for them. Which meant getting something to eat after he finished his shower. Then he'd be fine; except the very thought of food made his stomach roll. John didn't think he could eat, not when his baby boy almost…he quickly cut that thought off. He had to stop thinking like that. His son was alright and with the epi pens Sammy would stay that way. He needed to focus on the positives like Dean making it through the testing without reacting to anything. Yeah, he could do that. Shoving the memories of the past couple of days to the side the worried father filled his mind with his boys' happiest moments; Dean and Sammy's birth, their first steps, and first words. Chuckling as he recalled his youngest choice of first words John allowed himself to smile. The kid was something else; full of questions and never satisfied with the easy answers. He had a feeling Sammy was going to give them a run for their money when he hit the teenage years.

The chiming of the clock in the hallway startled him out of his thoughts. Shaking his head at his wallowing John snatched up the soap and hurriedly scrubbed up before stepping under the calming spray once more. After he washed off the soap, he turned off the taps and climbed out of the tub. Reaching over to the side he snagged a towel off the rack. He brought the towel to his eyes and had just started to wipe off his face when the bathroom door slammed against the wall and something barreled into his legs. Hearing his youngest son's cries and feeling tiny fingers scratching his thighs John quickly dropped the towel to the floor. "Whoa Sammy! Watch it kiddo!" he hollered grabbing the clawing hands before they could latch on to the family jewels. Scooping the little boy up he grimaced as skinny arms and legs wrapped around his body holding on with a vice like grip. "Shhh Sammy, it's okay. Daddy's here." He soothed as he bent down to reclaim his towel. Untangling his arms from Sammy's he wrapped the faded blue towel around his waist tying it securely. No need in both of his boys seeing their dad in his birthday suit. Embracing his crying son once more he slowly rocked back and forth as he continued to murmur reassurances to the distraught boy all the while keeping an eye out for Dean. Seeing and hearing nothing outside the room he eyed the door frowning when Dean didn't come into view. He knew there was no way his eldest would let his little brother out of his sight after everything that had happened so where was he? Worried that Dean was in trouble of the supernatural kind John hurried out of the room and down the hall. Racing into his bedroom he found Dean laying curled on the bed clutching his groin. "You okay, Dean?" he asked as he got to his oldest son's side.

"Yeah, just give, give me a minute." Dean ground out. "Sammy kicks like a mule."

Wincing in sympathy John nodded. He dropped onto the edge of the bed and settled a much calmer Sammy in his lap. Pulling his youngest against his chest he began to softly hum an old lullaby Mary had often sung to the boys smiling as Dean eventually joined him.

After several hummed verses John finally laid a sleeping Sammy in his big brother's arms. "I'm gonna go get him some dry pajamas." He whispered grabbing hold of his towel to keep it from falling.

"Get yours too dad cause if that towel drops, Sammy won't be the only one having nightmares." Dean teased. Chuckling at his father's stunned expression the preteen motioned to the door. "Go on dad. I got this covered."

Glaring at his oldest John grumbled under his breath as he made his way to the door. Stopping in the doorway he turned back to his boys. "Watch out for Sammy until I get back." he ordered before turning back to the doorway. "Oh and Dean" he called over his shoulder keeping his voice stern. He waited for his oldest to glance up and then dropped the towel to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- "Oh and Dean" he called over his shoulder keeping his voice stern. He waited for his oldest to glance up and then dropped the towel to the floor.

SPN

A shaft of sunlight glaring in his face woke John out of a sound sleep. He flopped over onto his back and stretched groaning as his back and knees popped. This sleeping two or three hours a night was really doing a number on him. Rubbing his eyes he considered rolling back over and catching some more shut eye but that idea quickly went out the window as the sound of laughter and running feet echoed down the hall. Smiling at the sounds of his boys playing the Winchester patriarch slowly threw his legs off the side of the bed and pulled himself up to sit on the edge. Pushing the blankets off him John ran a hand through his tangled hair with a yawn. He couldn't believe Dean and Sammy were up already. After all it was only…ten thirty? "Crap!" John muttered jumping off the bed. Grabbing a shirt and jeans out of the dresser he threw them on and hurried out the door and down the hall. He followed the sounds of his children's voices to the house's small kitchen. Walking into the room he found Dean and Sammy sitting at the table eating cereal. Seeing the extra bowl and mug on the table between the two John shuffled over and picked up the cereal box. After dumping some in the empty bowl, he snagged the milk and poured it over the Lucky Charms. Taking his mug over to the coffee maker on the counter he filled it to the brim.

Sammy swung his feet back and forth under his chair as he shoved another spoonful of cereal in his mouth. He wiggled in his seat leaning this way and that as he examined his father. Cocking his head to the side the littlest Winchester watched his dad intently as the man staggered over to the counter and poured coffee in his mug. The curious six year old waited for the subject of his intense scrutiny to sit down in his chair before starting his interrogation. "Daddy, did Dean really see your booty last night like he said?" Sammy inquired.

John shot a look at a very smug Dean before answering. "That was an accident Sammy. Daddy's towel slipped." He replied as he picked up his mug. He took a large gulp confident that his answer had satisfied his youngest. He really should have known better.

Sammy twirled his spoon in his cereal as he mulled over his father's explanation. Then he peered up at John hazel eyes full of hope. "Daddy, can I see your booty?" he innocently asked.

Spitting his mouthful of coffee across the table John stared in horror at his youngest. Ignoring Dean's snickering the embarrassed father sighed. "No, Sammy I will not show you my behind." He calmly stated.

"But you let Dean see it!" Sammy argued crossing his arms.

"I don't care!" John growled. "I am not showing you…" Pounding on the front door drowned out the rest of his tirade. Running a hand through his beard John took a deep breath and slowly blew it out. "Finish your breakfast. I'll get it." He ordered as he set down his mug and stood. Hearing a whispered "yes sir" followed by sniffling he glanced down at his youngest. Seeing his baby's still body and bowed head John grimaced. Kicking himself for yelling and upsetting his already traumatized son John knelt down beside the six year old's chair. "Sammy, daddy's sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He apologized brushing the bangs out of the youngster's eyes. "I'm just tired, buddy."

Sammy slowly nodded before throwing himself at his father. Wrapping his arms around John's neck the little boy buried his face in the eldest Winchester's broad shoulder. "It's okay daddy." He mumbled.

Smiling at the ease with which Sammy gave his forgiveness John tightened his grip on his youngest. He kissed the boy's forehead and then stood settling Sam on his hip. "Come on kiddo, let's go answer the door before your friend Logan knocks it down." He teased as he headed out of the room.

As soon as John and Sammy walked out of the kitchen Dean grabbed his empty bowl and glass and hurried over to the far counter. He dropped them into the sink and dashed to the entryway. Rubbing his hands together in glee Dean peeked around the corner. "This is gonna be good!" he thought as his dad opened the door.

"Good morning Mr. Winchester" Logan hollered as he bounded into the room. "I like your picture. It's funny!"

"Picture? What picture?" John asked glancing from a hyper Logan to his amused mother. Setting Sammy on the floor next to his friend he stepped out onto the porch.

"Ummm it looks like your oldest decided to do a little decorating." Janice explained stifling a laugh as she pointed to something behind the door.

Wondering what in the world could be so funny John took a few steps before grasping the door and closing it part way. His mouth dropped open as he stared at the hand drawn picture of himself standing naked in the doorway while a stick figure sat on a bed covering its eyes.

"Daddy, you got a big booty!" Sammy giggled spreading his arms to show the enormous bubble butt Dean had drawn on his father.

"Now Sammy I think Dean exaggerated a little, sweetie." Ms. Hackett suggested. "Don't you?"

Rubbing his chin in thought Sammy scrutinized the picture and then slowly walked around behind his father. He studied his dad's backside for several moments before walking back over to Logan and his mom. "Yeah, daddy's booty can't be that big. It'd never fit in his pants." He reasoned.

"Thanks Sammy. I think." John said. He pulled the picture off the door and crumpled it in his hands.

"You're welcome daddy." Sammy replied giving his father a dimpled grin. "Can we go on the picnic now?"

"You planning on going in your pajamas?" John asked.

Sammy glanced down at his Scooby Doo shirt and pants and then ran into the house. "I'll be back in a minute, Logan! Don't go without me!" he called over his shoulder.

Chuckling John motioned towards the house. "Janice, you and Logan come on in. It'll only take us a few minutes to get ready."

"That's fine. Take all the time you need. We probably came too early anyway. I was just worried we'd be late since you didn't say a time yesterday." Janice said as she followed the Winchester patriarch inside.

"I didn't? Sh-sorry, I didn't even think about that." John apologized.

"It's alright Mr., I mean John." Ms. Hackett assured. "The last few days have been really rough for you and the boys. Things are bound to have slipped your mind."

Thanks for being so understanding. You two make yourselves comfortable. We'll just be a minute." John told Janice and Logan. Glancing in the direction of the kitchen he yelled, "Dean! Go get ready! It's time to go!"

"Coming!" Dean hollered. He ran into the living room sliding to a stop in front of the couch. "Morning Ms. Hackett. Morning Logan."

"Good morning Dean" Janice greeted. "That was an ummm interesting picture you drew."

"Yeah, your daddy looked funny! His booty was really, really big!" Logan piped up.

"Be glad you didn't see it for real." Dean loudly whispered to the younger boy. "My eyes almost burned out."

"Dean" John grumbled.

Dean glanced up at his dad with the most innocent expression he could muster. "Yes sir?" he asked.

"You know this means war." John told his eldest.

"Bring it on old man." Dean challenged. "I'll have you begging for mercy in no time."

"Uh huh, I'll remind you of that when you surrender." John teased mussing his son's hair.

Dean quickly scooted out of his dad's reach as he patted his wayward hair back down. "Dream on dad 'cause that's never gonna happen." He fired back.

"I'm ready!" Sammy announced as he raced into the room. He took one look at the rest of his family and frowned. "How come you're not ready?" he asked.

"We're going Sammy" John replied. He pushed Dean towards the hall and followed slowly behind. "Sammy, you and Logan get the soccer ball and your book bag and put them in the car while Dean and I change."

"Okay daddy" Sammy agreed. "Come on Logan!" Grabbing Logan's hand he started pulling the smaller boy towards the kitchen where Dean had left his book bag.

Janice shook her head as she watched the boys disappear into the other room. She didn't know who was more excited: Logan or Sammy. It was a good thing that she wasn't taking them on the picnic by herself. She had a feeling it was going to take her and both older Winchesters to keep up with the two little energizer bunnies.

"Mommy, we're going out to the car!" Logan hollered as he raced into the room behind Sammy.

"Hold on boys. I'll go with you." Ms. Hackett called. She quickly stood and hurried over to the front door. "I need to get that bag of goodies we bought at the farmer's market and put it in Mr. Winchester's car." Janice took both boys by the hand and the three walked out the door.

A few minutes later John stepped out onto the porch ready to go. Seeing Sammy and Logan tossing the soccer ball back and forth under Janice's watchful gaze he smiled. It was great to see his youngest laughing and playing. The little guy deserved some fun after all the troubles of the past few days. Taking a seat on the top step John quietly sat and watched the two boys play.

"Okay, I'm ready." Dean announced as he walked out the door. Running across the wooden floor he jumped off the porch landing in the middle of the two younger boys. Snatching the ball out of the air he raced towards the impala with Sammy and Logan right on his heels. "Come on old man! Time's a wasting!"

"Old man, my a$$" John grumbled as he trudged down the porch stairs. Hearing the impala's horn he glanced over to see Dean smirking at him from the driver's seat. John smiled back as he flipped the boy off. His smile grew when he recalled the surprise hidden in the car's glove compartment. Climbing into the impala he swiftly formed a plan. Pulling out of the driveway the Winchester patriarch glanced into the rearview mirror. He locked gazes with a smug looking Dean for a moment before turning his attention back to the road. _"Enjoy it while you can, Dean."_ He thought as he drove towards town. _"Cause you are so going down!"_

SPN

After a short drive and a quick stop at KFC, John pulled into the city park's gravel parking lot. Parking in a space near the picnic tables he shut off the engine and turned around in his seat. "Alright guys we're here. You three can take the ball and go play while Janice and I get the table ready. Just make sure you stay where we can see you." He instructed.

"Yes sir" Dean and Sammy replied followed closely by Logan.

John popped open the glove compartment and snatched the small white plastic bag out before grabbing the KFC bags and climbing out of the car. He walked over to a picnic table in the shade and set the bags down. Reaching into the first bag the Winchester patriarch took out the three kid's meals setting them side by side on the wooden table. He placed the forks and napkins on top of the boxes before tossing the now empty bag into the metal bin several feet away.

Janice set the green cloth bag she'd gotten at the farmer's market on the table and reached inside pulling out two plastic containers. "I wasn't sure what kind of fruit your boys liked, so I got a little bit of everything." She explained putting the fruit filled platters in the middle of the table. Reaching in the bag once more she pulled out a large Ziploc bag. "Ms. Myrt was there with some fresh baked goods so I got some fried pies as well as a lemon meringue pie. And before you ask I had her write down all the ingredients she used so we'd know whether your boys could eat it or not."

"Thanks" John said. Taking the index card he swiftly scanned the list. "These are safe for Sammy to eat. He's allergic to pecans and shellfish and they're not on the list anywhere. Dean can eat anything but you might want to keep the pie out of sight for now."

"Why?" Ms. Hackett asked as she slipped the pie back into the bag and set it on the bench beside her.

"Cause if Dean sees that he won't want to eat anything else." John stated.

"Logan's the same way. He loves anything sweet." Janice told the eldest Winchester. Catching sight of the package in his hands she looked at him curiously. "What are you planning on doing with those?"

"Well, originally I was going to let the boys play with them. But after Dean's little prank this morning, I think they'll work better as payback." John explained shoving the water guns back into the bag. He leaned closer and whispered his plan into her ear.

"Oh that's horrible!" Janice exclaimed. "Count me in."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." John teased. Looking over at the boys he hollered, "Boys! Lunch!"

The two families spent their lunch time discussing the rest of the afternoon's events. Ideas were tossed back and forth with everyone voicing their opinions. After a lot of discussion and a little arguing, they finally decided on a schedule they all agreed with. Their day set they sat back and enjoyed the rest of their meal.

SPN

Dean tossed his empty box into the trashcan and hurried back to the table. "Alright guys, we can go now." He told the two younger boys.

"Yea!" Sammy and Logan yelled. Hopping off the bench they grabbed the soccer ball and raced after Dean.

Janice watched the boys disappear over the hill with a sigh. "Are you sure they'll be okay?" she anxiously asked.

"I'm positive. Dean won't let anything happen to them." John replied tossing the last of the trash away. "Now come on. Let's relax while we can. The boys will be back before you know it."

"Sounds good" Janice agreed. Taking one side of the blanket John had brought she helped him spread it out on the grass. Sitting down beside the eldest Winchester she gazed out at the lake smiling as an arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her close.

SPN

"Alright you can do it Logan, just relax and kick it." Dean instructed crossing his fingers. He hoped Logan got it this time 'cause he really needed to go to the bathroom.

Nodding his head Logan stared down at the ball in front of him. Taking a deep breath he drew back his leg like Dean had shown him and kicked as hard as he could smiling as the ball went sailing across the playground. "I did it! I did it!" he shouted.

"Way to go Logan! I told you you could do it." Dean praised keeping an eye on Sammy as he chased down the ball. Taking Logan by the hand the eleven year old started walking towards Sammy meeting him halfway. "Okay guys we're gonna make a pit stop and then we'll play some more."

"But Deeean I don't have to go." Sammy protested.

"Well I do, so come on." Dean fired back.

"Can't we stay out here and play?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, we could play on the swings: they're right next to the bathroom. We promise we'll stay right there the whole time you're going potty." Sammy offered. "Please Dean?"

Dean glanced around the empty playground with a sigh. "Okay Sammy. You guys can keep playing but you stay on the swings till I get out. Understand?" he ordered. "And if anybody comes up to you…"

"Run into the bathroom and get you." Sammy finished.

"Good man" Dean praised patting his brother's back. He walked the younger boys to the swing set before hurrying into the bathroom. Even with no one else around he didn't want to leave them alone for long.

"Get on Logan. I'll push you." Sammy instructed. Grasping the chains on either side of the swing he held the seat steady while his friend climbed on. He then pulled the swing back and let it go pushing on Logan's back each time he swung his way. The two friends were having so much fun they never noticed the trouble headed their way.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Paul crowed knocking Sammy out of his way. "Look Dave, it's the little cry baby." Stepping up on either side of the swing the two bigger boys grabbed Logan as he sailed by and slammed him to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Sammy shouted kicking the boy closest to him.

"That hurt you little shit!" Paul, the taller black haired boy hissed. Spinning on his heel he kicked out connecting with the little boy's chest. Smiling as the younger boy writhed on the ground he slowly walked over. "I'll teach you to mess with me." He ground out lifting his boot clad foot above Sammy's head.

"HEY! Pick on someone your own size." Dean called out rushing to his brother's aid. Quickly covering the distance between them the older brother tackled the bully taking him to the ground before he could further harm Sammy. Straddling the taller boy Dean landed two solid punches to the black haired boy's face and then ducking he grabbed the legs of the other boy who had been sneaking up on him and threw him over his shoulders. Jumping up Dean glanced from one boy to another readying himself for the next attack. Sensing movement to the left the elder Winchester spun around kicking the legs out from under his opponent and then delivered a swift kick to the boy's head rendering him unconscious. Hearing rustling he turned to find the taller boy Paul staggering to his feet. Stepping up to the unsteady boy Dean growled, "Nobody messes with my little brother" before knocking him out with a right hook. Satisfied that the boys were no longer a threat he turned and hurried over to Sammy and Logan. "How bad are you hurt?" he asked as he knelt down and started checking the boys over. Seeing Logan's bloody knees and the good sized knot on his little brother's forehead Dean cursed. He knew he shouldn't have left them alone. "Logan hop on my back." he instructed. Once the little boy climbed on Dean stood and picked up his little brother. "Come on guys, let's get back to dad."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- Once the little boy climbed on Dean stood and picked up his little brother. "Come on guys, let's get back to dad."

SPN

John sighed contentedly as he gazed at a small family of ducks gliding across the tranquil lake. It was turning out to be a perfect day. His boys and Logan had been happily playing for a few hours now with no sign of trouble. Sammy hadn't even been fazed by all the bees buzzing around. It looked like his little one was going to be alright. After today, there wouldn't be any more…

"DAD!"

John's head whipped around at his eldest's cry. Seeing Dean struggling to carry both younger boys, the Winchester patriarch jumped up and sprinted up the hill towards the three with Janice right behind him. The two were at the boys' sides in seconds. Dropping down beside Dean, John carefully took Sammy out of the older boy's arms and started checking him over. Noticing the blossoming bruise and knot on Sammy's forehead, John scowled at his eldest son. "What the Hell happened, Dean?" he growled.

"I, I'm sorry, dad." Dean apologized. "I let Sammy and Logan play on the swings while I went to the bathroom. I made sure nobody was around before I left. Honest. But…"

"You left them alone!" John bellowed, making all three boys jump. "You were supposed to be watching them, Dean! Anything could have happened to Sammy and Logan! You know that! I can't believe…" he cut off as a small hand tugging on his shirt caught his attention. Looking down into his youngest sad, hazel eyes, the worried father softened his tone and asked, "What is it, Sammy?"

"Don't be mad at Dean, daddy. It wasn't his fault. I begged him to let me and Logan stay and play. He wanted us to go in the bathroom with him but I kept bugging him until he said yes." Sammy explained as he nervously played with the hem of his shirt. "It's my fault we got hurt, not Dean's."

"It's my fault, too" Logan piped up from his mom's embrace. "I helped."

"It's not their fault dad, it's mine. I shouldn't have left them alone, no matter how much they begged." Dean argued.

"Guys, we can figure this out after we've taken care of these two." Janice suggested as she stood up.

"She's right, boys." John agreed. Picking his youngest up, he started down the hill. "We need to get some ice on that knot before it gets any bigger."

The two adults trudged down the hill and across the park to their picnic bench with Dean slowly tagging along behind. Once there they sat the squirming six year olds on the table to attend to their injuries. After a quick trip to the impala to retrieve the first aid kit, John took a seat at the table placing the kit on the bench beside him. Opening the box, the Winchester patriarch took out the supplies he would need before handing it off to Ms. Hackett.

Logan took one look at the antibacterial spray in his mom's hands and hurriedly scooted to the other side of the table. "No mama, I want Dean to fix my boo boos!" he cried covering his knees with both hands. "Sammy says he's the best fixer upper ever!"

"Logan, I'm sure Dean doesn't want…"

"Yes, he does." Logan broke in. Jumping off the table he ran over to the picnic bench Dean was sitting on and plopped down beside him. "You'll fix my boo boos, won't you Dean?" the little boy asked.

Raising his gaze to meet Logan's, Dean frowned. "I don't th…"

"But you have to!" Logan pleaded. "That stuff always burns when mama sprays it on my boo boos! Please, Dean!"

"Okay, okay, you can turn off the eyes, dude. I'll do it." Dean agreed, smiling as the younger boy's face lit up. Walking over to the other table to get the things he would need, the preteen noticed the kicked puppy expression his little brother was wearing. _'Uh oh! Looks like somebody's feeling left out.' _he thought. _'I'll just have to do something about that.' _Taking the supplies from Ms. Hackett, Dean marched back over to Logan and took a seat. "Okay, Logan. I'm almost ready to fix you up. I just need one more thing."

"What's that?" Logan curiously asked.

"My assistant, of course" Dean announced before turning to the others and calling, "Hey, Sammy! You gonna help or what?"

"I'm coming, Dean!" Sammy shouted, a dimpled grin splitting his face. Jumping off the table, he raced over to the other boys.

"John, don't be too hard on Dean." Janice whispered, watching the boys giggling as Dean doctored their injuries. "He's just a little boy."

"Dean knows better than to leave his brother alone." John solemnly stated.

"I know" Janice softly replied, placing a hand on the young father's shoulder. "But I also know just how hard it is to say no to Logan and Sammy when they turn on that puppy dog look of theirs."

"Puppy dog look?" John questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah you know, the look that no adult can resist: the one that could sell air conditioners to people in Alaska." Ms. Hackett explained.

"Oh, that look" John said.

"Yes, that one" Janice answered. "It probably rolls right off Dean most times. But after everything that's happened the past few days, it's a lot harder telling either one of them no. I've found myself letting Logan do things I normally don't and I bet you've been the same way with Sammy." She waited for John to nod his agreement before continuing. "And if we couldn't resist the eyes, there's no way Dean could."

"True" John admitted. "But you don't know Dean. He's already blaming himself for the boys getting hurt. If I don't punish him, he'll find a way to do it himself. And he's a lot harder on himself than I would be."

"I'm not saying don't punish him. I just say to go easy on him." Janice clarified. "This has been a difficult time for all of you and I don't want to see it get worse."

"I think I can handle that. Just leave everything to me." John told her. Seeing Dean putting the finishing touches on Logan's patch up, he winked at Janice and then turned and headed towards the boys. Once there, the Winchester patriarch took a seat beside his eldest son. "Alright, boys now that you're done we need to talk about your punishment."

"Yes sir" Dean replied, swallowing hard. He knew he would be punished for leaving Sammy and Logan alone, but he had hoped his dad would wait until they got home. He really didn't want Ms. Hackett and Logan to see him get a spanking.

"Sammy, Logan, I'll deal with you two first." John declared as he stood. "Give me your hands. We're going to the bathroom."

"Y-yes s-sir" Sammy and Logan stammered.

Realizing what his father was about to do, Dean jumped off the bench and ran in front of John blocking his path. "Dad, you can't do that! It wasn't their fault!" he hollered.

"Dean, park your behind back on that bench right now!" John ordered.

"But, but…"

"No, buts unless you want to make things worse for everybody" John growled. "Now sit!"

"Yes sir" Dean begrudgingly agreed. He trudged back over to the bench and plopped down. Feeling Ms. Hackett take a seat beside him, the preteen gazed up at her, eyes full of hope. "Ms. Hackett, aren't you going to stop him? You're not really gonna let my dad spank Logan, are you?"

Janice sighed. She didn't know what John had in mind but she was sure he would never hurt Logan. She also knew that she couldn't tell Dean that because his dad obviously wanted him to think otherwise. She struggled to form a suitable answer finally settling on, "I trust your father, Dean. I'll support whatever he does."

"What?" Dean gasped, looking at her like she had grown two heads.

"Calm down, Dean. I'm sure it's not that bad." Ms. Hackett assured the youngster.

Not that bad! Was she nuts? His dad's hands were harder than steel! She didn't have a clue what Logan was in for! The poor kid wouldn't be able to sit for a week by the time his dad got through with him! And it was all his fault. If he'd just made Sammy and Logan go with him to the bathroom instead of leaving them alone, they wouldn't be in trouble right now. Dropping his head into his hands, Dean mentally raked himself over the coals as he waited for the others to come back.

A little while later the sound of heavy footsteps had him looking up. Coming down the hill, he saw his dad in between Sammy and Logan. Both boys had frowns and wet faces and their hands were behind them. _"Rubbing their sore behinds, I bet"_ Dean thought as he stood, ready to face his punishment. "I can't believe he did spanked'em." He muttered.

"What was that, Dean?" John demanded.

"Nothing, sir" Dean replied.

"I thought not." John gruffly said as he stopped a couple of feet from his eldest and crossed his arms. "Dean, you knew better than to leave Sammy and Logan alone and you did it anyway. What do you have to say for yourself, son?"

"I'm sorry dad. I let you down and I got Sammy and Logan in trouble." Dean stated. "I'm ready to go to the bathroom for my punishment now."

"Hold it right there, Dean. You and I aren't going to the bathroom. We're gonna settle this right here." John informed the boy.

Dean looked up at his dad in horror. "D-dad, you're not gonna, gonna sp-do that here, are you?" he stuttered before stopping. While he hated the idea of everyone watching him get spanked, he guessed it was only right. After all, it was his fault Sammy and Logan got in trouble. Schooling his expression as best he could, Dean looked up, meeting his dad's gaze. "Yes sir. I'm ready."

"Dean, I only have one thing to say." John began, putting his hands on his belt. He paused for a second, then hollered, "Get'em boys!"

Dean's head whipped up at his dad's voice, earning him a face full of water courtesy of Sammy and Logan. Spying the water guns in the little boys' and his dad's hands, the preteen's mouth dropped open in shock. He sat for a moment staring at the three before jumping into action. Grinning from ear to ear he dashed away from the three water toting bandits. Whooping and hollering, Dean led the others on a merry chase going around the pond and up and down the hill. Deciding he needed some ammo of his own, he headed towards their picnic table and the cup of soda he left there. He zigzagged through the tables dodging the blasts of cold water from Sammy and Logan's guns. _"Almost there, almost there" _he told himself as their table came into view. Turning on a burst of speed, Dean raced ahead of his attackers. Making it to the edge of the table, he glanced back, sticking out his tongue at his enemies. Then turned around and ran face first into the lemon meringue pie Ms. Hackett was holding up.

"We got you! We got you!" Sammy and Logan sing-songed as they bounced up and down around Dean who was wiping pie out of his face.

Dean looked up at his dad and shook his head sending bits of pie flying. "Dude, that was low." He said.

"Hey, it wasn't all my idea." John chuckled. "Janice thought of the pie to the face."

"I can't believe you guys wasted a perfectly good pie." Dean good-naturedly grumbled.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you leave your brother alone." John countered.

"Daddy, I wasn't alone. Logan was with me." Sammy broke in.

"I know buddy. But Dean still shouldn't have left you two by yourselves." John explained as he took a seat on the bench.

Sammy climbed into his father's lap and turned wide eyes on his dad. "But we were okay. Dean teached those bullies not to mess with us." He argued. "He was really brave. There were two of them and he wasn't scared or nothing."

"Yeah, and Sammy was brave, too Mr. Winchester." Logan piped up. "He stood up to Paul and Dave and told them to leave us alone. And, and he didn't cry even when Paul kicked him in the stomach."

"What?" John and Janice both cried. Grabbing the hem of Sammy's shirt, John swiftly lifted it up, frowning at the shoe shaped bruise covering most of his baby's chest. He ran a hand across his beard before pulling the shirt back down and standing up taking his youngest with him. "Come on Sammy. We need to get you checked out."

"But daddy, I'm okay!" Sammy protested.

"I'm not taking any chances, kiddo." John said as he walked up to the impala. Opening the back door he gently deposited the little boy in the seat before climbing in the driver's seat. He waited for the others to pile in and then started the car and backed out of his parking space. Driving onto the highway, he glanced into the rearview mirror at the three sad little boys, one of whom was wet and sticky. Oops! He'd forgotten about the water gun fight. Sighing, he turned to Ms. Hackett. "Janice, could you stay with Dean while I take Sammy to the…"

"No, dad! I wanna go with you!" Dean interrupted.

"Dean, you are not sitting around some cold waiting room in wet clothes." John firmly stated.

"But, but"

"Why don't I drive Dean to the hospital after he changes clothes?" Janice suggested. "Then we can all go out to eat supper when Sammy's through."

"Are you sure? I don't want to put…"

"It's no trouble, John." Janice assured him.

"Okay, if you're sure." John agreed. Turning his attention back to the road, he pressed down a little harder on the accelerator. It looked like it was going to be another long evening.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke. I own nothing.

AN- Sorry it's so short. RL and writer's block keep getting in the way.

Previously on Supernatural- Turning his attention back to the road, John pressed down a little harder on the accelerator. It looked like it was going to be another long evening.

SPN

"What's taking them so long? They've been back there for hours!" Dean grumbled as he paced back and forth in front of Mrs. Hackett and Logan.

"Sweetie, they've only been with the doctor an hour at the most. And that's if Sammy was taken back as soon as they arrived." Janice softly told the agitated boy. "Why don't you come over here and sit down? I'm sure you dad and Sammy will be out soon."

"You don't understand! Sammy needs me! He hates going to the doctor! They scare him!" Dean exclaimed.

"Your dad's back there with him, Dean." Mrs. Hackett reminded. "He'll take good care of your brother."

"But he needs me." Dean sadly mumbled, plopping down in the faded green plastic chair beside Logan's mom.

Wrapping an arm around the worried Winchester's shoulders, Janice smiled down at the boy. "You know, there is something you could do for Sammy."

"Really? What?" Dean warily questioned, bracing for the inevitable feel good crap moms were famous for spouting.

"You can go to the gift shop with me and help me pick out something for your brother." Janice replied.

"Huh?" Dean asked, staring at the young woman in surprise. "How's that supposed to help Sammy?"

"Getting a treat always makes Logan feel better. I bet it'll work for Sammy, too." Mrs. Hackett told the preteen.

"But what if dad and Sammy come out while we're in the store?" Dean questioned.

"We'll stop by the desk and leave a message for your dad to meet us in the shop." Logan's mother suggested. Standing, she took her son's hand holding her other one out to Dean. "Now, come on let's go find something to cheer up that brother of yours."

Dean thought for a moment and then took her hand with a grin. "You're on" he said. After a short stop at the desk to talk with the nurse, the trio quickly walked down the hallway to the tiny hospital gift shop. Once inside, the group slowly made their way around the cluttered room looking over all the various cards, balloons, and other items as they searched for the perfect surprise for Sammy.

"Mommy! Look!" Logan exclaimed, pointing to a stuffed animal display on one side of the room. Racing over, he snatched up a small, brown plushie. "It's an otter, mommy just like the ones in our reading book!"

"I see sweetie" Janice softly answered, hoping her son would take the hint and tone it down a little. They were in a hospital, after all.

"Let me see that." Taking the stuffed toy in his hands, Dean examined it carefully. "You guys read about these a couple of weeks ago, right?" he asked. "They were all Sammy talked about for days. I thought he was gonna drive me and dad crazy."

"Yeah, Sammy really likes otters. He even tried to talk Ms. Marshall into taking us to the zoo to see them." Logan added before turning to his mom. "Can we get one for Sammy? Please, mom?"

"I don't know. What do you think, Dean?" Mrs. Hackett asked.

"I think Sammy would like that." Dean replied, chuckling at Logan's shouted, "Yea!" Gift in hand, he headed towards the front of the shop, reaching into his pocket for his wallet as he walked. He had just enough money to buy the toy and maybe get a couple of suckers for the three of them. Noticing that Logan and his mom weren't beside him, the boy stopped and glanced back eyebrows rising as he caught sight of two stuffed otters clutched in the younger boy's hands.

"Dean, look! Mommy said we could get these, too! This one's mine and we're gonna give this one to Trent tomorrow." Logan informed the older boy.

At Dean's "wtf" look, Mrs. Hackett smiled sadly. "The visitation is tomorrow." She quietly shared.

Nodding in understanding, Dean focused back on the bubbly little boy beside him. "That's a great idea, Logan" he said, ruffling the boy's hair. "T-Trent will like that." Turning back to the checkout, the preteen swiped an arm across his wet eyes before stepping up to the counter. Spying a jar of Tootsie Pops, he picked out three setting them on the counter with the stuffed otter. He quickly paid for his purchases and patiently waited for Mrs. Hackett to check out. Once she finished, the three shuffled out of the shop and started the long walk back to the ER waiting room.

SPN

"Dean!" Sammy shouted, jumping off his father's lap. He ran across the waiting room and threw his arms around his big brother.

"Hey, Sammy" Dean whispered, wrapping his younger sibling in a hug. "You okay?" Feeling the frantic shake of the little boy's head, he frowned. "What's a matter, Sammy?"

"That doctor was mean! He pushed on my chest really hard and made it hurt and he wouldn't let daddy go in the x-ray room with me!" Sammy recounted. "And, and he didn't even give me a sucker or nothing!"

"It's alright, Sammy. You don't have to worry about that doctor anymore. You're safe now." Dean soothed, rubbing his little brother's back.

"What did the doctor say?" Janice quietly asked the Winchester patriarch. "Is Sammy okay?"

"Sammy's going to be just fine." John replied. "He's bruised and he'll be hurting for a while but luckily the kick didn't do any worse damage. The doctor said…"

"Mr. Winchester! I thought that was you!" a voice called from the entrance to the waiting room.

John glanced over his shoulder and groaned. _"She would have to see us." _He thought as he turned to face the newcomer.

"I'm so glad you changed your mind and decided to take my advice." Dr. Austin said as she waddled over to the oldest Winchester.

"Sorry to disappoint you doctor, but we're not here to see your shrink friend. We came to get Sammy checked out because an older boy kicked him." John corrected. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to be…"

"Mr. Winchester, you really need to reconsider. As I've said before your son needs professional help to deal with the trauma he witnessed." The doctor interrupted.

"Sammy has his family. That's all he needs." John argued.

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation, sir." Dr. Austin haughtily stated. "Emotional trauma such as what your son endured can have long lasting effects. This isn't something he's just going to get over. He needs professional help to deal with what happened and move on."

"Sammy doesn't need…"

"Daddy! Look what Dean and Logan got me!" Sammy hollered, holding up his new toy.

"That's great, Sammy" John said, smiling at his youngest. Turning back to the doctor, he nodded towards the now laughing boy. "Thanks for the advice but as you can see, Sammy's doing just fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get my boys home and start supper." Turning, he started towards his boys, effectively dismissing her.

"Mr. Winchester, I have tried to be reasonable but you leave me no choice. As a medical doctor I'm obligated to call CPS in cases of suspected abuse or neglect." Dr. Austin informed the young father.

Rounding on the doctor, John marched up to the plump woman. Glaring down at the short physician, the Winchester patriarch growled, "Are you threatening me?"

"No" the doctor calmly replied. "I'm merely stating a fact. If you don't schedule an appointment for Sammy by tomorrow, I will have no choice but to contact Children's Services."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke. I own nothing.

AN-Just wanted to let you know you might have to wait longer than usual for an update. Something was dropped on me a couple of weeks ago and depending on how things go, I may not have time or energy to write.(it doesn't look like that will be the case but I wanted to let you know in case things turn out differently.)

Previously on Supernatural- "No" the doctor calmly replied. "I'm merely stating a fact. If you don't schedule an appointment for Sammy by tomorrow, I will have no choice but to contact Children's Services."

SPN

"What did you say?" John asked his voice deathly calm.

"You heard me, Mr. Winchester." Dr. Austin replied her lips curling up in a smile. "I do hope that you make the right decision. I would hate for your son to have to go through another traumatic event."

Shaking with anger at the obnoxious doctor's threats, the Winchester patriarch struggled to keep his clenched fists at his sides. As much as he'd love to show the smirking woman just what he thought of her, he knew that would only cause more trouble and that was something they just couldn't afford. No, what he needed was a perfectly legal way to get the doctor off his back. Now, what could he...Spotting a nurse walking by, John quickly hollered, "Nurse!"

Nurse Claxton cautiously approached the furious man who'd called her. "Can I help you, sir?" the petite blond questioned stopping a safe distance away from the obviously angry young man.

"Yes" John curtly answered not taking his eyes off the doctor in front of him. "Get the Chef of Staff out here now!"

"Now Mr. Winchester" Dr. Austin backpedaled. "I don't think…"

"I didn't ask for your opinion." John growled. Noticing that the nurse hadn't moved, he turned on her. "What are you waiting for? Get moving! Now!"

The Winchester boys' heads snapped up at the tone in their father's voice. That tone meant trouble and they both knew it. After quickly assessing the scene before them, Dean stepped over to Logan's mother. "Umm, Ms. Hackett? Why don't we take Sammy and Logan and sit down in those chairs over there? It looks like dad's gonna be a while." he suggested, pointing to a row of chairs around a corner of the waiting room. He wanted his little brother and Logan to be far away if things got ugly, which, knowing his dad, they probably would.

Janice glanced from John to Dean before nodding. "That's a great idea, Dean." She agreed. "Logan, Sammy let's go have a seat." Taking the younger boys by the hand, she ushered them over to the corner stopping when one of the boys suddenly stopped. "Sammy honey, why did you stop? The chairs are over there."

"I wanna stay here." Sammy softly said, patting the chair beside him.

"But they've got a TV in there and cartoons are on." Dean enticed.

Sammy shook his head. "I wanna stay with daddy."

"Dad's busy right now Sammy. We can watch the TV for a while. Dad will come get us when he's done." Dean suggested.

Sammy stubbornly shook his head and plopped down in the chair, eyes never leaving his father.

Dean sat down beside his brother with a sigh. He had hoped to get the little boy away before it hit the fan but apparently that wasn't going to happen. Running a hand across the back of his neck, the preteen hoped that whatever their dad did wouldn't upset his little brother. The kid had already been through more than enough.

Sammy clutched his stuffed otter tightly to his chest as he watched the heated argument between his dad and the lady doctor. He could tell by his father's expression that the man was furious and that usually ended with somebody getting a spanking. 'Or beaten up' he added, recalling a fight the Winchester patriarch had had with a motel owner the year before. That had ended with the police taking their dad to jail and CPS being called. Sammy shuddered remembering the horrible place that scary lady had taken him and Dean. He never wanted to go to that place again. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Sammy glanced over to the nurse's desk to see a policeman edging closer to his dad and the doctor. Terrified of being taken away and sent to the scary place again, the littlest Winchester jumped out of his chair and raced over to his dad, throwing his arms around the man's waist.

John stumbled back a step as his youngest barreled into him. Worried, he reached down and scooped his son up, settling the boy on his hip. That worry skyrocketed as small fingers starting playing with the hair on the back of his neck something his son hadn't done since he was a toddler. Sammy had performed the same motion countless times when he was a baby. It had been his way of soothing himself when he was sick or distressed. 'The doctor must have freaked Sammy out more than I realized.' John thought with a frown. Laying a hand on his son's back, he started gently rubbing the little boy's back. "It's okay, buddy" the Winchester patriarch whispered. Glaring at the woman in front of him, John decided he'd give the head honcho one more minute to show his face before he took his boys and left. He needed to get Sammy away from this place so he could calm down and go back to being his usual bubbly self.

Dr. Thomas Hopkins turned the corner of the hallway, groaning as he caught sight of the problem. 'I should have known it'd be her.' He thought. 'The woman has the bedside manner of a pit bull and the personality to match.' Sighing, Dr. Hopkins walked around the nurse's desk and headed for the duo. Sensing one of the hospital's security guards fall into step beside him, he stopped and turned to the man. "It's alright, Jasper. I've got this." He assured the young black man.

"Are you sure, doc? That guy looks awful angry." Jasper asked.

"What do you expect? He's dealing with Dr. Austin." Dr. Hopkins grumbled.

Jasper chuckled. "You said it, not me."

"Yeah, but you were thinking it." Thomas teased, slapping the security guard on the back. "Go back to your rounds, Jasper. I can handle this."

"Alright" Jasper agreed before turning and starting towards the nurse's desk. "It's your funeral" he muttered.

Shaking his head at his friend's parting comment, Dr. Hopkins schooled his expression before quickly making his way over to the quarrelling duo. He walked up to the angry father and held out his hand. "Good evening, sir. I'm Chef of Staff Dr. Thomas Hopkins." He greeted. "I was told you needed to speak to me. What seems to be the problem, Mr., Mr…"

"Winchester" John supplied, ignoring the man's outstretched hand. "And the pompous little b-witch in front of me is the problem."

"Excuse me!" Dr. Austin shouted. "How dare…"

"Enough, Dr. Austin! Do not speak again! Am I clear?" Thomas coolly ordered. He waited for the woman to nod and then looked back at John. "You were saying?" he prodded.

"Listen, I'm gonna cut to the chase. C.P.S. gets anywhere near my house and I'll slap a law suit on your hospital so fast it'll make your head spin." The Winchester patriarch threatened.

"C.P.S.? I don't understand. What do they have to do with all this?" Dr. Hopkins questioned.

"Dr. Austin threatened to sic them on me if I didn't follow her instructions and send my son to some quack friend of hers." John angrily explained.

"What!" Thomas exclaimed. Rounding on the guilty looking Dr. Austin, the chef of staff growled, "Pack your things and leave the hospital grounds. As of right now you are suspended, pending a review."

"But…"

"You were warned this would happen if you stepped over the line again." Dr. Hopkins said, waving the security guard over. "Jasper, walk Dr. Austin to her office to get her things and then escort her to her vehicle. She's leaving."

"Yes sir" Jasper replied. Taking the furious woman's arm, he led her away.

"I'm sorry about Dr. Austin, Mr. Winchester. She had no right to threaten you and your family." Dr. Hopkins apologized. "Please rest assured that no one will be calling C.P.S. or anyone else on you."

"Thank you, Doctor" John said, shaking the man's hand.

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I have rounds to make." The doctor told the young man. "Have a good evening."

Sammy grinned as the doctor left. He had done it! He had managed to calm his dad down so he didn't punch out the doctor! And to top it off the policeman hadn't taken his dad, he'd taken the lady doctor instead. Relaxing now that the trouble had passed, the littlest Winchester lifted his head off his father's shoulder. "Dad, can we go now?" he asked.

"Sure kiddo" John replied, setting the youngster on his feet. "Let's go get your brother and blow this joint."

John smiled as he followed Sammy across the room. It was about time something went their way. Now if they could just make it through the rest of the day without anything else happening: A tall order, considering the Winchester luck.

"Are we good to go?" Janice asked, snapping John out of his thoughts.

"Yes" John answered, taking his boys by the hand much to Dean's chagrin. "You know a good place to take the boys for supper? One with a playground so they could run off some energy?"

"Well, there's that new fast food place that opened last month. I heard it has an indoor play area and games for the kids to play. Logan's been begging me to take him." Ms. Hackett said. "It's called Chucky Cheese. Ever heard of it?"

John nodded. He'd heard of it all right. He'd heard just how expensive the place was with all the games and the prizes. Course if it put a smile back on his baby boy's face, it'd be more than worth it. "Sounds good" he stated. "What do you say, boys? You three wanna go to Chucky Cheese?"

"Yes sir!" the boys chorused as Sammy and Logan excitedly danced around.

"Chucky Cheese it is" John agreed. Grabbing Sammy's hand once more, he herded his sons out of the hospital and to the impala. Opening the car door for the boys, he called out to Ms. Hackett. "We'll meet you there, okay?"

"It's a date" she hollered back.

John slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. He smiled back at his boys before pulling out of the parking space and heading towards the exit, ready for a night of fun.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke. I own nothing.

AN- As some of you have probably noticed, two of my stories are now gone. I thought you deserved to know why. Those two stories were added to a community a while back. While I'm normally honored that people think enough of my stories to add them to a favorites list of any kind, this community is different. It states the stories in their community are based on the AU series the administrator and a couple of other writers started. Mine are not, nor have they ever been part of that series. I emailed the administrator twice asking(nicely) that my stories be removed. While I was told that they would be, they weren't. I could have just left them up and ignored it, let people believe what they wanted. But after a lot of thought, I decided I just couldn't do that. (especially to The Show which was based on a great memory of my dad.) Just wanted to let you know what was going on.

Oh, and TISSUE WARNING! This one didn't end the way I thought it would.

Previously on Supernatural- John slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. He smiled back at his boys before pulling out of the parking space and heading towards the exit, ready for a night of fun.

SPN

John glanced over at the restaurant's doorway for the fifth time in as many minutes. Disappointed at not seeing the now familiar face smiling at him, he sighed. He knew he'd pulled out of the hospital parking lot a few minutes before Janice but he didn't think he'd had that much of a head start. Looking down at his watch, the Winchester patriarch frowned as he mentally figured the time needed to drive the short distance between the hospital and Chucky Cheese . He quickly concluded that the missing duo had had plenty of time to make it. Even if they'd hit every red light on the way they still should have walked in the door several minutes ago. John shook his head. He had a bad feeling about this. Something must have happened that…

"Dad! Dad!" Sammy hollered, running up to the table. "Come play basketball with me, daddy!"

"Dean get tired of playing already?" John inquired with a frown. That didn't sound like his eldest.

"Nuh uh" Sammy replied. "He's playing that shooting game again and I don't wanna play that anymore. It's no fun 'cause I can't hit the bad guys. 'Sides, you don't get tickets on that game and I wanna win tickets so I can get a prize. The basketball game gives lots of tickets. Play basketball with me, daddy. Please?"

Looking down into his youngest boy's excited eyes, John smiled. Climbing out of the booth, he ruffled Sammy's long, chestnut hair. "Lead the way, champ" he told the rambunctious boy. Following the littlest Winchester across the crowded room, John glanced back at the door once more. He hoped his gut feeling was wrong and Janice and Logan got there soon.

At a nearby intersection

Dr. Austin grinned from ear to ear as she surveyed the carnage before her. The back of the patrol car was the perfect vantage point for her to see every part of the multi-car accident. It would be hours before traffic was moving again. And it was all due to her. Knocking the car in front of her into the path of that oncoming semi had been a stroke of genius! Not only had she ensured that the hospital's good name would be dragged through the mud, she had also seen to it that John Winchester's family outing would be minus two people. _'Just wish it had been Winchester I knocked into the intersection.' _Dr. Austin thought, eyes momentarily flashing black. The infuriating man had thwarted her plans to get her hands on Azazel's pet project not once but twice. It would have only taken a couple of days alone with the brat before she had him totally under her control. And then the high and mighty Azazel would have been bowing down at her feet instead of the other way around. But that wasn't to be. Winchester had ruined everything. So it was only fair that she ruined his perfect little family set up. She couldn't wait to see the look on the pompous hunter's face when he figured out his girlfriend wasn't coming. And she planned to be right there when he figured it out, too. She just had to stay in this crappy old meat suit a little longer to ensure the hospital's reputation was destroyed and then she'd leave the doctor to the police while she paid a visit to the Winchester household.

At Chucky Cheese

"Again, daddy! Let's play again!" Sammy hollered as he stuffed the wad of tickets into his pants pocket.

John wearily ran a hand across his face. After several games of basketball and skeet ball, he was just plain tired. All he wanted to do right now was sit down and relax. But looking at his son's dimpled grin and bright eyes kept him from doing anything of the sort. His youngest was finally back to his old energizer bunny self and he wasn't about to do anything that might set him back. It had been way too long since he'd seen his youngest this excited. Reaching into his pocket for another token, the Winchester patriarch asked, "Okay, Sammy what game do you want to play now?"

Sammy glanced around the room, studying all the different games before pointing to a video game sitting in a corner. "Let's play that one!" he yelled.

'_Finally a place to sit down'_ John thought, taking in the stools in front of the machine. "Alright buddy, a memory game it is." He said. Grasping his bouncing boy's hand, he started for the comfort of the stools.

"Dad!" Dean hollered as he raced over, stopping in front of his family. "Dad, the pizza's ready! Hurry, I'm starving!"

"Looks like the game with have to wait, Sammy." John stated. "Let's go eat before the pizza gets cold."

"Can't we play the game first? Please?" Sammy begged.

John rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, I guess that would be okay." He hesitantly agreed. "Dean, you go ahead and start eating. Sammy and I will come eat when we finish playing."

"Cool!" Dean cheered, licking his lips.

"No! Wait!" Sammy cried as he quickly grabbed his brother's arm. There was no way he was leaving Dean alone with their pizza. "I've changed my mind! I wanna eat first!"

"You sure, Sammy?" John asked, fighting the urge to smile.

"Uh huh" the littlest Winchester replied with a shake of his head. Turning to his big brother, he grinned mischievously. "Race ya!" he called over his shoulder.

"You're on twerp!" Dean called back. He had just started to run when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Looking up at his dad's worried face, he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Logan or his mom come in yet?" John questioned.

"No" Dean replied. "But I heard a couple of guys talking over by the ice hockey game. One of them said there was a huge accident at one of the intersections, something about a tractor trailer flipping or something. He said it had all four lanes of traffic blocked."

"That certainly explains things. They must have gotten stuck waiting for the cops to clear the scene." John deduced. "We'll call them when we get to the house. Make sure they made it home safely."

Dean nodded. "Come on, dad! We gotta get to the table before Sammy eats all the pizza!"

Smiling, John followed his eldest son across the restaurant. Relieved that nothing bad had happened to his friends, he was finally able to relax and enjoy the evening with his boys.

Later that night

John unlocked the front door and slowly walked inside the dark house. Adjusting his hold on his youngest, he reached over and flipped on the lights. "Dean, I'm gonna go help your brother take a bath and put him to bed. How about seeing if you can find us a good movie?" he suggested.

"Okay dad" Dean agreed. Plopping down on the couch, he toed off his shoes before snagging the remote off the coffee table. He switched on the TV and started flipping through the channels. He stopped on a news report about the multi car accident. Whistling at the enormous mass of crumpled steel, the preteen thanked his lucky stars they hadn't gotten caught in the ensuing back up. Caught in the car with his brother and father for that long would not have been fun. Shaking his head at the thought, Dean picked up the remote to change the channel. The image that flashed on the screen stopped him in his tracks. "No, it can't be" he whispered, rubbing his tired eyes.

John shuffled into the living room a half hour later to find his oldest boy staring at the television with tears flowing down his cheeks. Hurrying over to the couch, he dropped down beside his crying son and pulled him into his lap. "Dean? Dean, what's the matter, son?" he asked, rubbing the boy's back in comfort.

"The, the, and, n-n-news s-said, she, she…" Dean stammered before burying his face in his dad's shirt.

Wondering what could have upset his son in the short length of time he was alone, John grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV. He sucked in a breath as an image of the accident scene came on; a scene containing a very familiar vehicle. Shaking his head in disbelief, the Winchester patriarch turned up the sound. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

'_Repeating our top story, a woman and her six year old son were killed tonight when another car pushed them into the intersection in front of a tractor trailer. The resulting accident caused a chain reaction ending in a ten car pile-up. Traffic was backed up for miles in every direct…'_

John threw the remote across the room. He couldn't believe it! Janice and Logan were gone! And it was all his fault! That bitch Austin had gone after the two to get back at him! He never should have gotten close to Mrs. Hackett! He knew better! Their lifestyle was just too dangerous. Truthfully, he hadn't meant to start anything with Janice. It had just happened. Not that that mattered now. He had made the mistake and they paid with their lives. Now all that was left was…

"Dad? Dad, what are we gonna tell Sammy?" Dean whispered, swiping a hand across his face.

Startled by his son's voice, John gazed down into worried green eyes. Knowing that Dean needed him to be strong, he pushed his own emotions back and focused on his son. "We tell him that J-Janice and Lo-Logan had to go out of town. Nothing more." He instructed.

"But dad"

"No, buts Dean! Sammy can't handle losing anyone else. He barely made it through Trent's death." John firmly said.

"Sammy's smart, dad. He's gonna wonder why they disappeared so fast and where they went?" Dean pointed out. "What are we gonna tell him?"

"We'll say that, that L-Logan's grandmother got hurt in a fall and that they had to go take care of her." John replied.

"But what if he overhears somebody talking about what happened? Or worse somebody comes up to him to tell him how sorry they are? What are we gonna do then?" Dean worriedly asked.

"We won't have to worry about that, champ. We're going to pack everything up in the morning and head out to Bobby's as soon as we finish at the funeral home." John decided. "I guarantee no one will be talking about the ac-cident at the funeral home."

"Sammy's not gonna want to go." Dean surmised, smothering a yawn.

"He will when he finds out Bobby needs his help training a new pup." John fired back.

"Bobby has a new dog?" Dean questioned.

"He will by the time we get there." John answered. Standing, he threw his son over his shoulder and headed for the hall. "Now come on. We need to try to get a little sleep. You know that brother of yours will be up with the sun."

"Don't think I'll be able to sleep." Dean mumbled, fisting his eyes.

"Me either. But we have to try. We're gonna have to be bright eyed and bushy tailed if we're gonna pull this off." John told his son.

"Bushy tailed?" Dean repeated, snickering. "That's not exactly the way I'd describe you. More like…"

John swiftly covered his son's mouth with his hand. "Ha ha" he grumbled, smiling despite himself. Leave it to his eldest to lighten the mood. He swatted the boy's behind before unceremoniously dumping him on the small, twin bed. Dropping down beside him, the Winchester patriarch reached out and started tickling the preteen. "You're gonna pay for that, boy" he threatened, holding the squirming youngster.

"Bring it on, old man!" Dean fired back through his chuckles. He launched a counter attack using the defensive moves his dad had been teaching him. The two wrestled back and forth until they were both breathless with laughter. Lying on their backs, they closed their eyes and worked on slowing their breathing. The two were asleep in minutes.

SPN

Sammy awoke to someone pushing on his shoulder. "Go 'way, 'leepy" he mumbled, snuggling deeper in his blankets.

"Okay, kiddo go ahead and sleep. All the more pancakes for me" Dean said as he turned and headed for the door. 'Three, two, one'

"Wait! I'm up! I'm up!" Sammy hollered, throwing the covers off and jumping out of the bed. Nudging his big brother out of the way, he sprinted out the door and down the hall to the kitchen.

"Works every time" Dean snickered, walking out the bedroom door. By the time he got into the kitchen Sammy was already digging into a plate full of pancakes. Taking a seat beside the younger boy, the preteen snatched the syrup off the table and smothered his pancake stack with it. He then snatched up his fork and started shoving it in.

"Slow down, Dean. We're not in that big a hurry." John admonished as he set his plate down across from his sons.

"Hurry? Are we going somewhere, daddy?" Sammy asked around a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Sammy." John scolded, handing the youngest Winchester a napkin. "And yes, we're leaving for Uncle Bobby's house this afternoon."

"But, but I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here and play with Logan!" Sammy whined.

"He's not here, buddy. His mom called this morning and said her mother had fallen and broken her leg. They were left last night to go take care of her." John explained.

"That's why they didn't come to Chucky Cheese?" Sammy asked.

"Afraid so, sport" John replied, sliding a couple more pancakes on his youngest boy's plate.

"But I didn't get to say good bye!" Sammy protested.

"It's okay, Sammy. I told L-Logan good bye for you." Dean smoothly fibbed.

"Can't we stay here to they get back?" Sammy innocently asked, turning wide, puppy dog eyes on his father.

Looking anywhere but at his son, John ran a hand across his beard. "Well, I guess we could. Uncle Bobby would be really disappointed but I'm sure he could find someone else to help him train that new pup of his."

"Uncle Bobby has a new puppy?" Sammy excitedly questioned. "Cool! Can we leave right now? I'm ready to go!" Shoving the last piece of pancake into his mouth, he jumped off his chair and raced to the sink.

"Whoa! Slow down, kiddo!" Dean called before taking his last bite of pancake. He walked over to the counter and dumped his dish in the sink and then turned to his little brother. "We've gotta pack and go get supplies first."

"Dean's right, Sammy." John agreed. "We've got a lot to do this morning."

"But daad" Sammy whined. "Uncle Bobby needs me!"

"I know and we'll get there as soon as we can." John assured his youngest. Picking up his empty plate, he walked over to the sink. "Tell you what. Why don't you two wash up the dishes and start packing while I go into town to get supplies. That way we'll finish twice as fast."

"Okay daddy!" Sammy hollered. Grabbing a chair he pushed it over to the counter and climbed on top. "Come on, Dean! Hurry up! I'll wash and you dry."

Dean glared over at his dad as he snatched up the dry towel hanging on the oven handle. "Thanks a lot dad" he sarcastically said.

"Suck it up, Princess" John teased. Taking his keys out of his pocket, he headed for the back door. "Be back later, guys!" he called over his shoulder before walking out the door.

'He is so gonna pay for this.' Dean thought, catching the wet plate his excited little brother had dropped. Wiping the water and suds off the plate, he started planning his revenge. His dad wanted a war, he was gonna get one.

SPN

John returned a couple of hours later to find the house clean and their belongings neatly packed and sitting beside the front door. "Boys! I'm back!" he yelled, smiling as the thundering of feet were heard in the hallway. "You two ready to head out?"

"Yes sir" both boys enthusiastically replied.

"Well, get moving. The sooner we get these things in the impala, the sooner we can leave." John told them. Throwing the two biggest duffles over his shoulder, he walked back out the door. He tossed them in the trunk along with the bags the boys brought out and then slammed the lid closed. He then walked around to the driver's side and climbed in. Once the boys we safely tucked into the back seat, the Winchester patriarch started the classic Chevy and pulled out onto the road.

"Are we going to Uncle Bobby's now daddy?" Sammy asked as he excitedly watched out his window.

"Not quite yet, champ" John replied. "We've got a little stop to make first." Pressing down a little harder on the accelerator, he drove through the small town before pulling into the drive of a large, brick building. Shutting off the engine, he turned to look at his boys. "Sammy, do you remember what I told you we're going to do here?"

Sammy shook his head. "We're gonna tell T-Trent good bye." He simply stated as he clutched his stuffed otter to his chest.

"That's right, buddy" John praised. Climbing out of the driver's seat, he walked over and opened the back door. Reaching inside, he scooped his youngest into his arms. Hoping he wasn't making a big mistake, the young father took Dean by the hand and quickly walked over to the building and up the stone steps to the open doors. He went inside and headed to the first room on the left. Ignoring the stares of the handful of other parents, John stepped up to the casket, frowning as his son's hold on him tightened. "It's okay Sammy" he soothed. "Go ahead."

Sammy gazed down at Trent in confusion. He looked like he was sleeping. Hearing his brother's voice, he glanced over at Dean. He watched as his big brother patted Trent's arm and told him goodbye and that he was going to miss him. Wanting to be strong like Dean, Sammy took a deep breath. "H-hey T-Trent" he stammered. "D-daddy said I have to, to say good bye now. I'm s-s-sorry you got h-hurt. I wi-wish you, you…" Swallowing down a sob, the littlest Winchester rested his head on his dad's shoulder before continuing. "L-like my o-otter? Logan's mom got it for me. She got y-you one, too. Logan was gonna give, give it to, to you. But daddy said he had to go away for a while." Looking down at his friend, Sammy smiled sadly. "Here, y-you can have th-this one." He said as he tenderly placed the stuffed toy in his hand.

"You ready to go, Sammy?" John softly asked. Getting a nod, he turned and started to walk away freezing as his son's last words.

Don't worry T-Trent. My mommy will take good care of you." Sammy whispered before burying his face in his father's chest, crying for his lost friend.

Fighting tears of his own, John hurried out of the funeral home and over to his car. Opening the driver's side door, he climbed inside. The Winchester patriarch gently placed his youngest down on the seat beside him, smiling at Dean as he slid in on the other side of his brother. Wrapping an arm around both his sons, John sped out of the parking lot. Needing to get far away fast, he zoomed down the highway heading for the interstate and the road that would take them to Bobby's. With low traffic they could be at the salvage yard in a few days. Of course that was after they made a little stop at a zoo. A trip to see a bunch of rambunctious otters and other cuddly animals was something they all needed.

The End


End file.
